UC: Deception
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: A part of the Untold Chronicles. Sequel to Melancholy and Repent. While in search of Algernon's treasure, Murray meets an exotic woman, which treats him to her palace, but she is not what appears to be. In this case, looks can be deceiving. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

**On board the _Gallantry_. St. Helena, United Kingdom 1836 hours(6:36 PM)**

After enough supplies had been purchased and collected (stolen), the crew of the Cooper ship, the _Gallantry_, loaded the cargo on board. Below deck, the brawn of team, Murray, was installing a ShocTech42 gun turret, which Quartermaster/Drill Sergeant J.B. Wilson had purchased, onto the team van.

While on the island, the cougar had talked about a Humvee, a motor vehicle with a turret installment on top. This reminded Murray of his van's previous turret, which his best friend, Sylvester J. alias "Sly" Cooper, had manned before on their trip to Clockwerk's fortress. Unfortunately, the hippo was a little too careless and destroyed the turret as he drove into a cave.

To make up for the loss, Murray had asked Wilson to purchase a gun turret for his vehicle, and with the blueprints from the Thievius Raccoonus, they were able to redesign the turret onto the van, making it a mean, lean, riding machine.

As they screwed in the final screw, adjusting the turret firmly onto the van, Wilson stepped back and observed the vehicle. "No disrespect Murray," he started, "But are you sure this van is capable for a Humvee's qualifications? It's more of a hippie-mobile than an assault vehicle."

"Of course it is," the hippo replied, taking a seat in the front seat, "I might not look like much, but it's lasted through badder things than you can think of."

"Don't be so sure. I can think of a lot of things," he challenged, as his girlfriend, Neyla, entered.

"Hey 'Sarge,' are you done yet?" the white tigress asked, "You're needed somewhere by someone."

Wilson turned, "By the Captain?" he guessed.

"No," --she came closer, leaning on him-- "by me. I need to go shopping for new clothes, and I need someone to tell me which looks good on me."

The cougar smirked, "Don't you have a shipload of seamen who can tell you that, or are you concerned one of 'em will propose?"

She chuckled, pushing him playfully, and then pulled him into a kiss. Murray's confident and without a care smile faded, allowing a bit of depression to fill his lungs as he watched the couple made-out. When they ceased they left the room, leaving the hippo to think.

Murray just could not understand these couples, nor the word "love." He had a pretty good life for a criminal, living and traveling with his two best friends, Sly and Bentley, a shipload of treasure, along with treasure to be hunted, his own ride to customize all he wanted, but up until now, he realized that he was lonely. He did not have a girlfriend of his own, and he could only observe the others who had felt the feeling before: Sly with Carmelita, Bentley with Penelope, etc.

The hippopotamus tapped the radio on his van, which ironically began to play a love song. A song he would never understand. Unlike the others, he had never met a woman in which he found "attractive," and even if he did, would she have the same thoughts for the lights of him? As the song played its course, Murray felt empty inside. Where in the world could there be a woman for our favorite hippopotamus?

* * *

In the captain's dorm, Bentley looked over the Seeker's Scroll, the map of Captain Algernon. After a few days on St. Helena, the turtle had mostly deciphered the golden, hexed scroll. The red X's represented the locations of treasure, most of the ancient pirate's loot most likely hidden under lock and key. The blue skeleton keys, from the turtle's hunch, must represent something of a key, perhaps to the said locks he believed hid the treasure. Finally, there were the black, jar-shaped marks, and what Bentley found unusual was that there were only five black marks on the map.

This forced the turtle to ponder, apparently there were these jar-like shapes all around, and there were only five of them. If Bentley did not know any better, he would say that the black marks were pretty important to some type of ritual. As for the treasure they were hunting for, which appeared to be in India, Bentley was a little curious, because the treasure was marked with a blue key.

_A key?_ Bentley thought, tapping his chin with his fore finger. Obviously, the key the Scroll was leading them to must be the key to another treasure. A red X treasure. That must be locked down. The turtle was astounded, he could see why the Seeker's Scroll was leading them to India to find this so called key, it was cooperating with them. In fact, it was as if it was some type of intelligence... on their side.

Suddenly, Sly Cooper himself walked through the door, his family crosier cane in his hand, with the "C" shaped tip at the top. "Hey Bentley, the ship's all loaded up and we're ready to go in half an hour. 'We still up for the Arabian Sea?"

"Affirmative. India, to be precise. We're searching for a mysterious key in this area," --the turtle marked the state of India with his finger-- "the map points the direction, in the East from here."

The raccoon thief bent down and spotted India on the Scroll, along with the arrowing pointing East over the map, "A key? A key to what?"

"That's what I'd like to know, we'll have to go there and find out what it is and what it unlocks," Bentley told him, "It's only a week of sailing, as long as we don't have any delays, we should get there in no time."

"Alright, when everyone's one board, we'll get sailing," Sly replied, turned away and left the dorm. On the way out, he thought of India, where he, Bentley Murray when to steal the wings of Clockwerk from the royalty buyer, Rajan.

He had recalled the party, the heist, the breaking and entries, but what he reminisces of that night was when he danced with his favorite police officer, Sergeant Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, with her even suspecting a thing. Sly had wished he had kept the picture of Carmelita that night, her hair done up, her face covered in make-up, and that rose-colored dress that would make anyone drool. Yes, it was a night no one could forget.

* * *

**Here it is folks, the next chronicle. What you all have been waiting for, a story about your favorite hippo, the Murray! Note, it will get a little erotic and scary in future chapters, at least for the males, just a warning.**

**PS, this is a little something for my friend, Jammin Jabala, one of the most dedicated Murray fans I have ever met...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

With the ship loaded and the crew all on board, the _Gallantry_'s anchor was lifted, her sails released, and set sail into the horizon. The dragon ship sailed with grace and dedication now that it was fulfilling the greatest pirate tradition, treasure hunting. With the sun at the end of the horizon and the moon merely glowing into the sky, the ship would sail by night, and after seven more days, she will have arrived to her destination.

After a full week of sailing, during the next morning of wake-up calls and combat drills, Bentley could finally spot land. Through his binocucom, the turtle could see the exact location of India in which Operation: HIPPO DROP was initiated. Allow a hill side, there was the town, the market, the guest house, Rajan's palace, and even their old Safe House.

Bentley recalled the entire operation, curious of what happened to Rajan's palace after he had evacuated. From what he remembered, Rajan fled from the palace, leaving it under Inspector Fox's control. Did the palace still belong to Interpol, or was it now under new management by a new owner?

Behind him, Sly and Murray, too, spied through their binocucoms, reminiscing the good old days when it was just the three of them. "Ironic, isn't it?" the turtle asked, "The Scroll has led us back here, to India."

"Are you sure this 'key' we're looking for is here?" the hippopotamus asked, "How will we find it?"

"Easy one, Murray. The Scroll not only marks down the location of Algernon's possessions, it also has an arrow that points to them, too," Bentley explained, showing him the Seeker's Scroll, "With this in hand, finding the key will be not problem."

"Hope it's as easy as you say it is," Sly began, glancing through his binocucom to the docks, "Because we've got company..."

The turtle and hippo turned back to the docks, lifting their spy cams, and spotted Interpol units. Patrolling all through the streets, as far as they could see, a squad of Mercenary Apes armed with ShocTech weapons, all the more gave them the conclusion that Interpol was still over watch of India.

"Of course..." Bentley said, annoyed.

"You think Carmelita's here?" Sly asked, as Wilson approached behind them.

"It's most likely."

"How is it that where ever we are, she's always there looking for us?" Murray asked.

"Interpol has many bases set up everywhere around the globe," Wilson answered, they turned to him, "Sorry, just had to answer a question, we all like to feel useful."

"We'll have to use a different tactic, we'll all wanted men and women. If any of those Mercenary Apes spots us, we'll be in thick and deep," Bentley told them.

"May I make a suggestion?" Wilson asked, "Why don't you take Neyla with you, she is familiar with these parts. So she says. So she can lead you around town."

"Good suggestion, we'll consider it," Bentley replied.

* * *

When the _Gallantry_ took to the docks, the anchor dropped and ramp placed, below deck, the Search Team was formed. Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Neyla equipped themselves with gadgets; binocucoms, depth optimizer goggles, sphere bombs and smoke grenades, and in the turtle's possession, the Seeker's Scroll.

However, they were not planning to walk the streets exposed. With some old sheets and blankets, the Cooper Gang was able to fashion up cloaks to disguise themselves from the Mercenary Apes. Neyla wore a sari along with a piece of cloth over her face to hide her identity, Sly, Bentley and Murray did the same.

"This is gonna be good," Sly said, as Bentley pulled the cloak over his wheelchair, "With these disguises, all we gotta do is go in, find the key, and get out. Too easy."

"Don't be so sure, Sly. There will be cops everywhere," the turtle replied.

Penelope helped her boyfriend with the cloak, "Are you sure you don't want me to deploy my RC jet for aerial watch?"

"Yes. If any of the Mercenary Apes spot it and shoot it out of the sky, they'll get the message something's up. We'll have to use stealth and precision."

"Oh yeah, that's just as fun," the raccoon said, sarcastically.

The Search Team walked out on deck, onto the docks, and stealthy wandered into town. Instead of taking the team van, with its new turret, they had to remain incognito, so they were foot.

* * *

Keeping their cloaks covering their faces, the Search Team made their approach through the market, where many merchants set up stands to sale their goods. Some stands sold fruit while others jewelry, Bentley held out the Scroll in front of him, even towards the jewels, but no luck. None of these jewels were what they were looking for. They tried a key stand, and although it was close to what they were looking for, still no luck.

After hours of search and avoiding Interpol forces, Murray was now utterly bored. Sure there being merchants with all sorts of interesting possessions, there was nothing of interest to the hippo.

Later on, suddenly a stream of music caught the hippo's attention. He turned a found the source of the music, a mysterious figure dressed in a sari next to a basket. Murray passed between people and got a better look. The figure was a woman, half her face was covered by a piece of cloth, a small hole cut into it to allow her to play her instrument, a flute, along with a single amethyst in the middle of her forehead.

As she played the flowing tune, Murray recognized this musician as a Snake Charmer, those who played music for snakes to dance to. He glanced down at the basket, as the lid began to lift. The hippo decided to watch this performance, a little entertainment could hurt. As the lid was finally pushed aside, to reveal the dancer to the musician.

Murray's jaw nearly dropped at the sight, the dancer was a female cobra. Her scaly skin was smooth and, as if been rubbed with body oil, had a light reflecting shine to it. On her forehead, like the musician, there was a headdress worn like a crown, an even more exotic amethyst encrusted on it.

The cobra dancer opened her eyes and glanced at the hippo, revealing her exotic, violet eyes, and gave him a purring smile, with her purple lipsticked lips. This is where Murray's attention had become transfixed with her, she was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

**MY COMMENT: Whoa! There she is, the exotic woman that I have mentioned earlier. What's her name? Is the key anywhere to be found? Will Murray stop ogling her and say hi? Find out on the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

The belly dancing cobra rotated her body with the rhythm of the music, her performance was graced, well taught, and majestic. She danced as if she had been dancing all her life.

While the performer entertained the observers, in return receiving their money of coins, Murray did not look away for even a second. Her dancing had charmed him. The hippo had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, and for the moment, he began to understand. Understand why Sly always flirted with Carmelita ever since he first saw her, why Bentley was so eager to see Penelope in person, even though her picture was fake too, and now he could understand that he had just developed a crush.

Without his notice, Sly approached his side, "Hey Murray. Bentley, Neyla and I had no luck, how about you?" he asked, noticing his friend's fixated look towards the cobra, who was dancing for the public. The raccoon looked at the cobra and back at the hippo, grinning. "Checking her out?"

Murray remained silent, not hearing his friend's question.

"Hey!" Sly snapped in front of his face, finally gaining his attention. The hippo blinked and shook his head, turning to the raccoon.

"Huh? What-" he asked.

"I could see that you were just checking out the dancer," the raccoon thief said, "am I right?"

"Well- uh..."

"Hey now, relax Murray. It's good to know that you have eyes for a girl. You gonna talk to her?"

"Oh, I dunno. I'm not sure if I can do it," Murray told him.

Sly shrugged, "Don't worry, pal. I'll watch your back."

"Gee, thanks little buddy."

When the cobra's performance was finally done, she bowed to the crowd, as they tossed coins to her basket. Finally, the crowd cleared and the musician began to collect the coins, under the cobra's command. Sly gave Murray a little push towards her, as she turned to him, giving him a smile.

"Um... uh, hi?" Murray said, more nervous then they thought he would be.

"Hello..." the cobra replied, looking into his eyes, "Are you here for an autograph, perhaps?"

"Uh, well... no. I just wanted to... introduce myself. I'm Murray..." he introduced, legs a bit wobbly, "What's your name?"

The cobra extended her tail in the air, waving it back and forth, like a finger, "Na-ah-ah! Let me see my admirer's face first, then I'll tell you."

A drop of perspiration ran down the side of Murray's head, she knew he was checking her out. Nonetheless, the hippo reached for his cloth and hood, and removed it, revealing his face. Sly looked back to check for any watching Mercenary Apes.

The female cobra's smile grew wider as her violet eyes studied his round face and brown eyes. "My, aren't you cute," she said, slowly closing towards him. She hissed her tongue to his nose, tickling, "Methysia, at your service."

_Methysia, what a beautiful name_, so Murray thought. Those eyes, those lips, all only a few inches from his face.

"So tell me, Mr. Murray," she began, her smile remaining, "What's a handsome hippo such as you doing in a place such as this?"

While the hippo and cobra talked for the little while, Bentley and Neyla joined them, the turtle's eyes stuck on the Scroll. He looked up and saw Murray, with the Methysia at his eye level. He turned and tapped Sly, "Hey, what's going on?"

"It's a bright day for Murray, Bentley. He's found himself love," the raccoon replied, grinning.

Bentley, too, grinned for his friend. He knew the hippo must have felt left out lately. "Good to know," he said, approaching the two. "Hi, I'm Bentley," he said, introducing himself to the cobra.

Methysia turned to the turtle in a wheelchair, her smile remaining. She lowered down and shook his hand with her tale, as the same with Sly and Neyla, "I like your jeweled headdress," she complimented the white tigress.

"Thanks, I like yours," Neyla returned.

By the time, the musician had collected the coins within the basket, and with that, Methysia turned away and faced the hippo, "Excuse me Murray, but I must be heading back now," she said, pulling out a card from the musician's pocket and handing it to him, "but I invite you to come to my palace estate later. I hope you would please attend," she said finally, coming closer to Murray and placing a small kiss on his cheek, "See you later, Mr. Murray."

With that, Methysia hopped on the musician's shoulder and commanded her to take her back to her palace.

As she was walked away, Murray studied the paper card in his possession, an official invitation to Methysia's Palace Estate, which ironically, was Rajan's old palace. Apparently the cobra is the new buyer of the Palace.

Sly folded his arms, smiling and proud of the hippo. Now, if only he could achieve the same courage to ask Carmelita out, without the Shock pistol aimed at his face.

While Bentley, too, was proud of Murray, his attention was to the Seeker's Scroll. Suddenly, the arrow found the key, and surprisingly enough, it was pointed in the cobra's direction, towards the Palace.

* * *

**MY COMMENT: Wow, what an invitation! Plus, The Scroll says a mysterious result, the key is under Methysia's possession...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the _Gallantry_, former SWAT trooper Ricochet Adams sat at the dinning table of the ship, next to his longtime friends, William Fitzgerald and Frederick Opossum, while they all ate drumsticks with the rest of the crew.

After the entire week of sailing, without any of the crisis situations they usually get into, the doberman was dead bored. Sure, he had begged for a day without getting into life-threatening conflicts, but he still wanted something to do on this blasted ship. He looked to the others. Fitz did not seem to care for action, he seemed more interested in devouring his meal, and Freddy was always without a care in the world, he had been for a rodent living in a junkyard.

Also seated next to him, Dimitri never cared for action, in Adams' opinion, he only seemed to care for three things; women, money, and women. Penelope seemed like the most technological out of the two women on this ship. After sailing for a couple of days without seeing any other women, the mouse was beginning to look like a model just as much as Neyla, the doberman took a sip of his drink, he was beginning to lose it. As for Wilson, the Drill Sergeant reminded him too much of his own father, which he had worked hard to forget.

Suddenly, a ring came to the Sergeant's cell phone. The cougar picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Excuse me, is Mia Butreaks there?"

"Mia Butreaks?" Wilson repeated.

"If it does, then I'm glad I here! Sucker!" _Jammin Jabala_ replied, laughing as he pulled off one of his famous prank calls.

The Sergeant grimaced and hung up, really annoyed.

* * *

Eventually, the Captain, Bentley, Murray and Neyla returned, taking their seats next to Wilson, "Did you find your key?" Penelope asked.

"No, but I bought a new jewel for my headdress," Neyla said, pulling out an amethyst stone. She gladly replaced her ruby with the other stone and grinned, "I saw the style just a few minutes ago, thought I try it out."

"Actually, I think we've found the key," Bentley interrupted, placing the Scroll in the center of the table.

Adams was slightly interested with this so called "key," but he preferred eating for door keys. He looked over to Murray, the hippo had his eyes glued to a piece of paper.

"Where is it?" Penelope asked.

"Well, while looking for it we've locked on it, and it appears to be in a Palace, owned by a Miss Methysia," the turtle explained, "She appears to be the new owner of Rajan's Palace."

"I've heard that story, Rajan was a spice marketer in the Klaww Gang. So what's the plan, is there going to be a heist?"

"That won't be necessary," Bentley replied, "Because Murray received an invitation from the cobra herself."

With that, everyone's attention was turned to Murray, as the hippo kept his focus on the invitation in his hand.

"That's right," Sly started, "Murray made a 'friend' in the market."

"She seems like a nice girl," Neyla said, as she began to eat a drumstick.

"She's absolutely perfect!" the hippo seconded.

"That's great Murray, gonna accept her invitation?" Wilson asked.

"Yes," Bentley answered for him, "we need to find that key from her Palace."

Murray's smile faded, "Wait, you mean- steal from Methysia? I don't wanna do that to her."

"If we're lucky, we won't have to steal anything, perhaps if we can convince her to give it to us, then we won't have to go though any trouble."

"But- what if she still doesn't wanna, I don't wanna rob her," the hippo explained, "Please guys, this is the first woman who's ever liked me..."

"Okay, Murray. You can enjoy your time with her, but the rest of us _will_ try at that key, we'll explain that you had nothing to do with it. It's okay if she hate us, right?" Sly suggested.

Murray pondered, and then agreed. Afterward, the Cooper gang, Dimitri, Penelope, and Wilson left, leaving Neyla with Adams, Fitz and Freddy.

The white tigress gladly lapped the drumstick, Fitz noticed.

"Whoa there, calm down on the chicken stick, ma'am! You don't wanna put a little too much meat on them bones."

"Excuse me?" Neyla asked, putting down her drumstick.

"You know, don't eat too much or you'll end up plump and bigger than a ol' Betsy, the biggest pig in Tennessee," the coyote replied, "But anyway, you don't wanna outgrow Santa Claus, do ya?"

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No," Adams began, "he's saying Santa Clause now looks like a toothpick."

With that, Neyla stood up and punched both the canines in the nose, causing them to fall back and hit the ground, and then stomped away. With the white tigress leaving, Freddy looked down at the two.

"Wow, someone had their period..."

* * *

**MY COMMENT: Well, there's the plan. They're gonna have to steal from Murray's new girlfriend. I know, harsh, but that's where the conflict comes. Anyway, sorry this was a short chapter, there will be some more next chapter, they head out to Methysia's Palace. PS, slylady345, would you please stop saying that same thing about Murray falling in love with Methysia, which is a snake, it's beginning to get annoying from my POV, like from Wilson's when Jammin Jabala prank called him...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

Tending to the Cooper Team Van, Sly, Wilson and his team covered the Team Van with a camouflaged tarp, in order to remain incognito. With it, they could drive to Methysia's Palace and back without drawing the attention of any Interpol unit in the area.

Meanwhile, in the captain's dorm, Bentley and Penelope stood in front of the sight of Murray, dressed in half a tuxedo. "I'm not sure it fits him," Penelope said.

"Which way do you mean? As in 'it doesn't look good on him,' or as in 'it's too small for him'?" Bentley asked.

"Both." The mouse replied, as the _real_ Murray stood by their sides, studying, with his own eyes, how he would look if he were to wear a tuxedo.

"Oh well, thanks anyway Borg," the turtle exclaimed, as the illusion Murray's figure faded, forming back into the holographic morphing android.

"You're welcome, sir," AAI21-Borg replied, his two round eyes flashing blue, "Is there anything else I can do to serve you?"

"No thanks, you're dismissed," Bentley told him, the android nodded and walked away.

"Gee, I so nervous," the hippo began, "When I come to Methysia's Palace I wanna look my best," he said, just as Sly and Wilson walked in.

Overhearing this, the raccoon grinned, "That doesn't sound necessary, she won't care what you're wearing, she'll be happy enough to see you. Like Carmelita is whenever I show up."

"That's not exactly true- _half_ the time," Wilson remarked, "She has known to get visibly pissed off whenever you get away."

"Exactly, you see my point Murray?"

"Uh... ... ... I think so," the hippo replied.

"Remember the plan, guys. We need to find that key," Bentley reminded, "Murray, you keep her busy while we take a look around her Palace."

"What about the van?"

"You leave that to me," Wilson started, "I won't leave it alone for the cops to ransack, after you all depart, my team and I will keep it protected with care."

"Are you sure it won't be a problem?"

"Trust me, Murray. I'll make sure it gets back to you without a scratch. Okay?" the cougar said, extending his hand.

Murray took his hand and shook it firmly, "Okay!"

* * *

A few hours later, as the sun began to fall, the disguised Team Van drove onto the deck and onto the docks. The turret was stashed away. Murray was in the driver's seat, following the directions of the invitation, while Wilson sat in the passenger's seat, ready to take over once the hippo was away.

The plan was set. There were two groups that would be codenamed Blue Team and Red Team. Sly, Murray, Bentley, Penelope and Dimitri, of Blue Team, would venture the palace, while Wilson, Neyla, Adams, Fitz and Freddy, of Red Team, would take the escape vehicle into hiding until it was needed for extraction.

The primary goal was to retrieve the key, right now, they were to head over to the palace without raising suspicion.

The hippo drove the Van through town, moving only 15 miles per hour, any faster and they will draw the attention of others. Somethings, the best approach was going the slow and straight forward.

Along the streets, Wilson spied two Mercenary Apes patrolling an alley, a threatening look upon their features. Fortunately, they paid no attention to the slow moving vehicle.

Driving across every street, slow and steadily, the Team Van finally arrived at Methysia's Palace. Although it was the same palace in which Operation: Hippo Drop was put into motion, it was a lot more peaceful with less guards then before. Standing guard of the front door were to figures dressed in saris, mostly recognized as women.

"Well, this is our stop," Sly said, opening the back doors and jumping out, followed by Bentley and Dimitri.

"Good luck," Neyla wished Penelope, as the two girls slapped a handshake, the mouse grinning as she followed the others.

Murray took the invitation and leaped out, "I'll keep my intercom on in case you need us," Wilson reassured him, hoping into the driver's seat. The hippo nodded as the doors were closed, with that, the Team Van took motion and drove away.

With that, Blue Team gathered and approached the front door, along with the guards. "Uh, I have an invitation," Murray began, showing the piece of paper.

One of the guards glanced at it with straight eyes and glanced back at the hippo, "Ah yes, the Mistress was expecting you," she said, she and her accomplice stepped aside and opened the doors for them, allowing them to enter.

As Blue Team entered the Palace, they all studied the Ballroom. It was exactly as Sly's description from the last time they had come here. The golden statue of the six-armed tigress, where the former Clockwerk Wings were embedded, was still in place. In fact, almost nothing had changed.

There was, however, a difference that they all could not miss. The population of the ballroom, in fact of the entire palace, was only women.

Mostly tigresses, female monkeys or otherwise, they were all dressed the same. They all wore two-piece clothing, closely resembling a bikini. The fabric of their clothes were made of purple silk, which was compressing a little bit but not at all uncomfortable, at least according to their facial expressions. They were all coated with the same body oil as Methysia, each giving out that same reflecting shine. They all had jewelry formed in bracelets, anklets, and what appeared most common was the exact same jewel was worn in the middle of their foreheads, the same jewel as was worn by Methysia. What appeared odd was that they were all smiling, all the same.

"Whoa Mama! These are looking like my kinds of company," Dimitri exclaimed, grinning to himself as he eyed all the women around.

* * *

**MY COMMENT: That's right folks, this is where it gets a little erotic for men, because that's just about every dude's fantasy; near-naked women. Sorry to the ladies. Anyway, so they arrive at the Palace and noticed the first strange event. Meanwhile, what is Red Team doing? Find out next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

"Well, this is our stop," Sly said, opening the back doors and jumping out, followed by Bentley and Dimitri.

"Good luck," Neyla wished Penelope, as the two girls slapped a handshake, the mouse grinning as she followed the others.

Murray took the invitation and leaped out, "I'll keep my intercom on in case you need us," Wilson reassured him, hoping into the driver's seat. The hippo nodded as the doors were closed, with that, the Team Van took motion and drove away.

Seated in the back, with the cougar behind the wheel, Neyla, Adams, Fitz and Freddy sat in silence, until Wilson spoke, "Alright Reds, here's the deal. Cooper and Blue Team are looking for a so-called key in the Palace, while they recon the establishment, we are to lay low and keep the Van secured. It's our only ride in town."

"Understood Sarge, but it doesn't look like we're gonna be runnin' into any trouble out here," Fitz pointed out.

"Yeah, our arrival in all the way here was a complete success." Freddy added, "We're completely incognitus."

"Incognito," Adams corrected, shrugging.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"No!"

"Okay, stow you too," Wilson warned.

As the Sergeant drove the vehicle, nice and slow throughout the town, Adams massaged his temples, trying to relieve the stress of the headache that had suddenly appeared. There were a lot of things he could not stand, and Freddy was in the top ten of his list. Over the years he had tolerated Fitzgerald, the cowboy coyote who seemed in a permanently good mood. The possum, however, was almost too much to deal with. Sure, he did like him as a friend, he always seemed to be the one who cheered everyone up, but he was far worse than an annoying, little brother.

Adams just could not understand how Wilson was able to tolerate Freddy's foolishness without going insane, it seemed likely that he could be letting out steam when no one was working, instead of bottling it up like most people seemed to do. Like he always says, "Take out your anger and insanity on something, or you'll go ballistic."

Finally, the vehicle came to a stop. "Alright, Red -three, -four, and -five meet up with me outside, leave behind the weapons and equipment," Wilson ordered, opening his own door.

"Wait, who again?" Adams asked, "Which Red am I, you didn't really give us the numbers of-"

"Okay, everyone but Neyla, meet me outside," the Sergeant recomposed, hopping out of the seat.

They were all curious on what was going on, mostly the three selected commandos. Adams, Fitz and Freddy opened the doors and hopped out, as the Sergeant stood outside awaiting them. The order of moving out without any equipment usually meant one thing; briefing.

"Sarge, what's the deal?" the Doberman asked, crossing his arms.

"The reason I have stopped here is because I think it's time some of you learned a little responsibility," the Sergeant told them, stepping aside to reveal the sight of a Deli, "So, it's high time you get jobs."

"Jobs?" they all said, simultaneously. "That was weird... That was weird too."

"Hey, from my point o' view, I've notice you three have been slacking a bit," Wilson remarked.

"Well, not exactly," Adams began, "we've been trying to slack but never found the opportunity to-"

"-And considering you're the laziest out of the team, I'm putting you in charge of the others. Both the short one and the funny-looking one."

Freddy laughed, "He called you short," he said, pointing at Fitz, and then rethought, "Wait a second."

"C'mon Sarge, I put up with plenty of crap during the day," the doberman complained, "can't we just eat at the Deli to lay low, or something?"

"... ... ...Alright, we'll go with that," the Sergeant replied, grinning suspiciously.

"Wait- really?" Adams asked, eyebrows high.

"Yeah, perhaps we can all just take a break for the day and enjoy sitting in a restaurant eating a nice, hot plate of food. Just wait a minute while I go get my wallet."

The Sergeant slowly walked back to the van and hopped into it. Fitz and Freddy were smiling, with the knowledge that they were going to eat, Adams, however, was a tough buyer. Suddenly, the van's door closed and took off, leaving them behind, right in front of the Deli.

"Damn it all," the doberman cursed, turning to the others.

"Now what?" Fitz asked, turning to Freddy, who simply shrugged his own shoulders.

"Now, we do the only thing we can to remain incognito; get a job at the Deli."

"Okay, that sounds good, but what exactly are we suppose to do? What if they're not hiring?" Freddy asked.

Just then, the Deli doors opened, and two former employees were thrown out of the restaurant, "And stay out!" said the voice of the manager, who was a monkey. His clothes were an apron and a paper hat, mostly, as well as a name tag that read: _O'Dolph_. "Great! Now where am I suppose to find bunch of bums for my deli?"

Suddenly, it all clicked, and as much as Adams was really going to dislike this, he could not take the risk of being recognized by Interpol forces. The doberman, as well as the coyote and possum, approached O'Dolph. He tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to him.

"Good day, sir. Me and my companions," he sighed, "were going to apply for a job. Are you hiring?"

* * *

**MY COMMENT: (laughs) Well, now we know what Adams is going to have to put up with, while Blue Team is in search of the key. Will he lose it, or will he make until they gets the paycheck?...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, as Blue Team stood in the middle of the Ballroom, they, mostly the men, were wide-eying the women, who were dressed in very little clothing. Bentley and Penelope were a little crept out by their identical postures, they were all smiling as if their faces were painted. Curiosity was thought of how all these servants were perfectly comfortable with their stations, and despite the fact that Sly, Murray and Dimitri were never minding the thought, the turtle and mouse were a little suspicious.

Beyond the population of servants, sitting upon her royal throne, Mistress Methysia smiled as her guests arrived, her eyes focused on Murray. She leaped off her seat and slithered towards them, "Ah, welcome all to my Palace and hospitality. Allow me to be a host and offer you," a servant holding a tray of glasses filled with wine, "a drink."

Murray, although transfixed in her beauty, accepted a glass. Bentley and Penelope, however, refused, suspicious of the drinks. Sly accepted a cup, only to have it taken from his hand by the cocky and wine greedy Dimitri. The lounge lizard jugged both glasses down, as well as the two unaccepted glasses on the tray. "Delicio'so, like the fruit of Adam and Eve, forbidden yet worth le flavor," he commented.

Methysia slithered closer towards Murray, lifting herself to his eye level, "So, if your companions do not mind, may I speak with you... in privacy?" she asked, caressing the hippo's chin with the tip of her tail.

"Uh... ... ..." the hippopotamus murmured, gazing into her violet eyes. His grip on the glass of wine slipped from his glass, only to be caught by Dimitri, who drank it down alike the others.

Bentley nodded to Penelope and motioned Sly, who nodded in return, "Murray would be happy to," he said, answering for his friend.

"Good," the cobra replied, lowering as a servant approached him, "As for the rest of you, feel free to make yourselves...comfortable." The servant directed Murray as Methysia led the way, out of the Ballroom.

With Murray distracting the Mistress, the rest of Blue Team huddled up.

"Okay, I think we can count on Murray to keep Methysia busy," Bentley started, "that leaves us to search for the key."

"I suggest, perhaps, a change in blueprint," Dimitri began, "I'll tend to the ladies while you find key."

"Alright, but keep watch for the key," the turtle reassured, "We'll split up and contact each other in a few hours. Penelope and I will search one part of the area: Sly, you explore another section. Report anything that seems unusual. I've got a strange feeling about this place."

"All is cool, bro. You go your way and I'll go with flying colors," Dimitri said, breaking the huddle and turning to the servants. "Hello ladies," he began, talking with his smoothest talk, "I can treat you a lot of company if you treat me with similarities."

The women giggled, and began to approach the lounge lizard, ushering him to sit down with him.

"I think we won't have to worry much for Dimitri, here." Penelope said, Sly and Bentley agreed. With that, they separated and began to explore the mysterious Palace.

However, what none of them could see was an all seeing mind, with the control of many eyes, watching them. Stalking them. The supernatural force was waiting for the perfect time to unleash its power, and the time was at night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Murray was led to the Mistress' private room, once belonged to Rajan before Operation: Hippo Drop. Her room was of many decorations, her bedroll was fretted with curtains, which were purple and encrusted with amethysts, as were the curtains by her balcony.

Aside from her bedroll was a desk holding her make-up set, as well as a large, oval-shaped mirror. On her desk was a small container of purple lip gloss, the lid beside the container.

Methysia approached the desk, "Leave us," she ordered the servant. The woman bowed left them within her room. Just the two of them alone. The cobra dipping the tip of her tail into the purple substance and brushed it across her lips, causing them to turn a shiny purple, and like magic, they started to sparkle.

"Dear Murray, tell me; what do you think of my special lip gloss?" she asked, turning her head to the hippo, who stood innocently.

"Wow, it's... uh..." he replied, nearly speechless.

"Do you know why I choose the color purple?" she asked again, slithering towards him, "Well, purple had always been my favorite color, as you can see. I just love the blending it does, along withe flavor. Care for a taste?"

With that offer, Murray's legs began to feel like jelly, no one had even asked him anything such as that, Sly was more of a ladies' man, and Dimitri was trice the description. The cobra came closer and leaned towards him, and the hippo, more nervous than eager, slightly backed away until he tripped and fell on top of the mattress.

The amused cobra giggled as she slithered onto the mattress as well, looming just over Murray's face. "Did you have a nice _trip_?" she joked, leaning closer and planting a kiss right on his mouth. Leaving a purple kiss mark in the process.

* * *

**R&R...**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sly Cooper strolled down the hall, examining each of the priceless relics. If this were a museum he would have helped himself. He stopped and leaned against the wall aside from the window, placing his hand to his ear, "Bentley, I've been searching for a while now and no luck, anything on your side?"

"No, but we have to keep looking, it's around here somewhere," the turtle replied.

"Hey man! How's about you just kick back and be smooth, like me?" Dimitri asked, "There's not enough women with love to spare, as for I, I have unlimited love for all the ladies!"

"Dimitri, whatever it is your telling those girls, keep it between them and you," Penelope suggested.

Sly rolled his eyes and looked out the window, spotting a patrol of Mercenary Apes. To his surprise the chief of the patrol was none other than Carmelita Fox, as beautiful as ever. The raccoon grinned as he spied through his Binocucom. He checked out her shape and curves, admiring the very face he had fallen in love with, he could easily make out her voice.

"Sly, you still there?" asked a voice, not Carmelita's, but Bentley's.

"Oh, uh... Yeah. Yeah, I'm here," Sly replied, "Listen, I'm gonna take a walk and scout a bit. I'll come back in a little while."

"Why? Where'ya going?"

"To say hi to a familiar and beautiful face," he replied, leaping out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bentley and Penelope made their way through the Palace, the Seeker's Scroll in the turtle's possession, as he overlooked the arrow twice and trice, trying to decipher where it was leading them. They entered another lounge of the Palace, apparently there was more than one in this bizarre place.

They divided and each searched a part of the room, Penelope opened a few drawers, spying many jewels but not what they were looking for. Bentley stood beside the window, examining the Scroll. The arrow was pointing in several positions, it just spun around without hardly stopping. It was as if their so called key was all around them.

"This is confusing," the turtle said, adjusting his glasses, "According to this, the key is everywhere around the Palace, but there's suppose to be only one. It just doesn't make sense."

Suddenly, the curtains behind him shifted, as if there was someone behind them. A paw reached out from the curtains and pulled them aside, revealing the rest of the figure as she advanced towards the turtle.

"Maybe it's some kinda riddle, and the answers right in front of us," Penelope suggested from the other room, "we're just no seeing it."

"Yeah, puzzles make funny shapes, but they always fit at the end." Bentley rolled up the Scroll and headed for the other room. Only to be stopped by the touch of a paw on his shoulder, urging him to stop. The turtle slowly turned and saw the face of a servant, a female tigress.

The tigress was dressed in, what appeared to be, her usual uniform, which apparently was hardly even an outfit to begin with. As well as the amethyst in the middle of her forehead, _a popular fashion_, Bentley thought. She had a smile wide-spread across her face, as her purple swirling eyes were fixated on him, "Hello..." she greeted, leaning towards him, "Are you looking for something?"

"Well, um... well, yes," Bentley replied, nervously.

"Hmm, maybe... I can help you," she offered, as she slowly removed Bentley's glasses, folding them and setting them aside on the desk.

"Th-thanks, but that won't be necessary-" the turtle assured, just as the tigress leaned closer, her paws on his wheelchair's armrest as her nose was only a few meters from his.

With a stroke of luck for his relationship, the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the tigress, as she backed up from the gulping Bentley. They both looked and saw Penelope, her arms folded and foot tapping, as she had watched the tigress attempt to kiss _her_ boyfriend.

"Servant, let me just compliment you on your lovely legs," the mouse began, approaching the tigress, "let's see how they work," she said, ushering the tigress servant to "get lost."

With that, the tigress lifted her chin, turned, and walked away. "Whew, thank you." Bentley said. Penelope cast glare at him, "Hey, weren't you watching? She was flirting with _me_."

The mouse just placed her arms on her hips, turning her head away from him.

"I'm serious. I wouldn't cheat on you, not for anyone in the world. No matter how much make-up or small clothes any other woman wears, you will always be my love, the spring in my winter."

Penelope tried to resist, but could not keep her head from turning back to him. The "spring in my winter" had really touched her heart. She turned back and leaned towards him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "So, no one else?"

"Nobody but you," Bentley replied, mirroring her smile.

As the couple headed off into the next room, eavesdropping the conversation was the tigress servant. From her amethyst was an eye, the eye that could see everywhere around the palace, and for now, its attention was focused on the couple. The mastermind of this mysterious palace, as well as the strange behavior of the servants, had in fact made an error by trying to get though to the turtle via a random servant. "Nobody but you," as the turtle had said before, provided the answer.

From the mastermind's all seeing amethyst, in which all the minds were under a single command of, noted that her guests were beginning to get suspicious. Therefore, they would need to be distracted, same as Murray, until nightfall.

* * *

**R&R...**


	9. Chapter 9

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

Hoping from rooftop to rooftop, Sly took point on the building, just a few feet from Inspector Fox's patrol party. Below, he could see her briefing the Mercenary Apes, as she appeared to wear a disguise all her own. Dressed with the sari hiding her identity, she was confident and otherwise successful to fool any suspects in the area, the raccoon thief eying her, however, was not fooled.

"Alright; Squad-One, take to the east, -Two, the south, and -Three, the west. I'll take to the north, alone." Carmelita explained, waving her hand in one direction to point out the squads' movement. She, herself, started to her chose of direction, the north.

Sly grinned, because of the vixen sending out her troops in different locations, while she headed alone, it seemed just the opportunity to reenact the "good times."

The raccoon thief leaped from the building rooftop to another, crossing each until he reached a building beside a market. As he watched Carmelita move on, her Shock pistol held in her right hand, but lowered to give herself away so easily. With that, he pulled out his own disguise, cooking up a plan, and walked into the open, now blending in with the crowd, same as Carmelita.

He approached the vixen from behind, as she stood unaware of his presence, he smiled. With a swift of his arm, he swiped the Shock pistol from her hand and ran past her.

The angry Carmelita, although could not recognize the thief right away, instantly ran after him. With her Shock pistol in another hand, she was most likely to be exposed by the thief, as well as the crook that would end up hurting someone with _her_ weapon.

She followed the thief into a building, it was deserted with only several parts of furniture, chairs, tables and dust, leaving this between her and the thief.

Carmelita breached the door and walked in, closing the door behind her and barricading it, she was not going to let him escape so easily.

She took several baby steps towards the middle of the room, keeping her eyes peeled and ears listening, for the slightest hint of noise.

"Hello, Inspector Fox," said a voice, an all too familiar voice. She spun around and saw the thief, who gradually removed his disguise, revealing himself as Sly Cooper. "How nice to see you again."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Palace, Bentley and Penelope reunited with Dimitri, who was seated on a couch, surrounded by half a dozen servants. From the look on his face, he was apparently telling a tall tale of some kind, and according to the response from the ladies he was getting, they were loving every word of it.

The lounge lizard turned his attention to Bentley and Penelope, "Hey, hey, hey! What's a-happening, bro? Why the green look?"

"We... haven't had any luck with finding the key," the turtle reported, scratching his head as he looked over the Seeker's Scroll for the umpteenth time.

Penelope shook her head, "We've searched just about everywhere. The nine other lounges, the four bakeries, the seventeen guestrooms..." she continued on, stopping to notice Dimitri lounging like a couch potato, "...and pretty much half of the Palace." She said, snappily, her hands on her hips in anger.

Dimitri easily clicked in, his cocky grin faded, "Well... There's no key here, as far as I could have searched," he said, excusably.

"Well, it's no wonder, we're not all cooperating," Bentley exclaimed.

'Hey man! You've got le map, it should be advantage for egghead group couple like yourselves."

The two geniuses shook their heads, sighing, as Murray returned behind them. They both turned and greeted the hippo, noticing him hold a washcloth to his face, as he appeared to be wiping something off. They could not get a good look but manage to see a kiss mark just before he had begun wiping.

"So... How's your day been, Murray?" Bentley dared to ask.

"Oh... Okay, I guess," the hippo replied, throwing the washcloth away, unaware of the redness on his cheeks.

"Well, from what I can see," Penelope started, "It looks like you've had more of an_ interesting_ day."

"Go, le Murray!" Dimitri cheered, his arm wrapped around a servant.

"So, how was it?"

"I, uh... don't really know how to say it," Murray replied, suddenly as Methysia appeared by his side.

"Now, now... you and I know, Penelope, that a man never kisses and tells," she said, turning to smile at the hippo with her violet eyes. "By the ways, I am here to inform you that I will be hosting a show for my guests of honor."

"A show, sounds greasy sweet!" Dimitri commented.

"Oh, it will be. Also, Penelope dear, would you please come with me in the other room, I'd like to speak with you." The cobra asked.

"Um, okay?" Penelope replied, standing up and following the serpent into the other room. Murray and Bentley watched them until they disappeared into the other room, the hippo looked all around, noting the turtle and the lounge lizard.

"Hey, where's Sly?"

"I don't know. He left earlier," Bentley replied, "I hope he's okay."

"Hey, this is Sly we're talking about. I'm sure he'll be back in time for the show."

* * *

**Jammin Jabala: I am glad you are awaiting what happens later on in this story, you will be shocked, maybe, at what I have planned. Sure, a few things are figured out, but wait, there's more! It will probably be just as surprising as UC: Lockout.**

**slylday345: Yep, he's getting himself into it. Just like the good ole days of the Classic Adventures of Sly Cooper.  
**

**R&R...**


	10. Chapter 10

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

However, Murray did not know that he would most likely be wrong. Because Sly was a little busy at the moment, now that he was alone and face-to-face with the Inspector. Carmelita kept her eyes focused on the raccoon, in possession of her weapon, waiting for the slightest move to strike. Unfortunately for her, Sly did not seem to flinch, as he too kept his eyes on her, a smile across his face.

"So, Inspector Fox," the master thief started, holding her Shock pistol with his cane, "I suppose you want this back?"

"I'm warning you, Cooper," Carmelita started, "Give it back, or else."

"Really? Is threatening me gonna make me hand it back to you? You'd better try something else."

The vixen sighed heavily, "Alright, what do I have to do to get my Shock pistol back?"

"How about a trade?" The raccoon suggested, "I'll give you your firearm, in exchange for a kiss."

A blush of red swept Carmelita across the cheeks, as she cast a glare at him, "Absolutely not!"

"Oh, c'mon. It's not like you're not thrilled with this trade. We both get something out of it," Sly told her, "but it's your choice; no kiss, no pistol."

Once again, Carmelita sighed. She was defeated, not like she had much of a choice anyway, but she was going to have to get it over with. She lowered her fists as he came closer, pinching her lips as she closed her eyes, grimacing.

Suddenly, she felt his lips against hers, at first, she was feeling dozed and light on her feet, but she did not want to give Cooper the satisfaction. Her arms was taken, lifted and caressed, as they felt too limb to resist. She felt something placed into her palm, metallic and smooth.

With that, she snapped her eyes open, and Cooper was gone. She looked down at her hands and saw her Shock pistol, returned as the deal. Although she enjoyed it halfway, she was humiliated by what had just happened. And she was not going to let that raccoon criminal get away with it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Methysia led Penelope into an oddly designed room. Across the walls were encrusted with amethysts jewels, all surrounding, to her amaze, a giant stone of amethyst, in the middle of the room.

Within her possession, Penelope glanced back at the Scroll and upwards, as the arrow was pointing in every direction. Somehow, it was mostly fixated on the cobra and the stone.

The cobra slithered over to the wall and picked a piece of amethyst off the wall, slithering back to the mouse. "Here," she said, holding out a amethyst jewel, similar to the servants' head wear, "As a token of my good will, I present you with this. A little peace offering to insure a friendship between us."

Penelope accepted the jewel and examined it, admiring its fashionable improvement. "Thank you," she replied, bringing the jewel to her pocket, but was stopped by the cobra's tail.

"No. Wait, I wanna see how it looks. Try it on," she was not asking, it was more of a demand. Although suspicious, Penelope looked at the jewel one last time, placed the Scroll in her pocket to provide another free hand, and complied. Slightly lifting her bandanna upwards off her forehead, and placing the piece of amethyst on her skull.

She turned to the cobra, who gave her a gentle smile, "Thank you, and I must compliment; you look exquisite."

"Thank you," she replied, beginning to pull her bandanna down again, only to be stopped.

"Please don't, you look better with it showing. Trust me," Methysia told her, as she slithered towards the stone. "Now, please come and have a look."

Penelope slowly followed and stood beside her, eying the giant piece of amethyst, and although she felt suspicious, she could not help but admire it. A curious thought nudged her, asking her to check the Scroll. She complied to the thought and watched the arrow, beside a few shakes it was pointing directly at the stone.

Suddenly, it all seemed to fit, like the last piece in a puzzle. The reason they could not find the key was because they were above it, and the Scroll was trying to point to the key, and to do so it had to spin around and mark the location. That was the answer to the riddle; the amethyst stone _was_ the key.

Penelope grinned with figuring this out, she could not wait to tell Bentley, and now that she knew the key, they just needed a plan to move the stone out of the Palace.

She glanced at the stone, as it began to glow bright, like an ultraviolet light, and although she knew staring into would probably blind her, she could not seem to look away from it. Suddenly, a bright ray of purple lightning flashed from the stone and into the amethyst jewel on Penelope's forehead. With that flash, she was immobilized, frozen, as if turned to stone herself.

Methysia chuckled while she slithered around the immobilized mouse, as Penelope's body stood straight to attention and begun to glow, her arms limb by her sides as she lost her grip of the Seeker's Scroll. "Congratulations Penelope," the cobra whispered into her ear, "You're one of us."

With her mind completely exposed to the light of the stone, Penelope could better recognize the stone, as well as every other piece of amethyst in the Palace. She now understood that the purple jewels here were not amethyst at all, she recalled seeing one of these mysterious stones before, they were really-

With all sudden, her entire mind was taken over, her body shifted and subjugated to a will to the all seeing mind. Her ordinary brown eyes, behind her glasses, changed to violet, same as every other women in the Palace, and with a wide spread smile on her face, her mind went _poof_.

* * *

**R&R...**


	11. Chapter 11

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**Okay now, these next two scenes were from the Three Stooges, the episode Malice in the Palace, my favorite. My disclaimer; I do not own the Three Stooges, just a few DVDs...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Deli, Adams, Fitz and Freddy wore their uniforms, additionally aprons and paper hats. While Adams was less amused and Freddy more interested in playing with the silverware, Fitz did not seem to mind the uniform. In fact, it reminded him of his old job back in Tennessee.

Thinking of home did not really feel good, among about everyone on the ship, Fitz was the only one who was homesick. He missed Tennessee so much, his home at the farm, his unstoppable daredevil father, his two beloved sisters, even Winfred, his pet pig he always use to wrestle with as a cub, everything. As it seemed he was the only homesick one, he was also the only one who wanted to cheer everyone up. Freddy seemed like okay but he was to slaphappy, not enough serious.

Fitz realized that this is what his father meant about responsibility, and if he was hear to see him, on the adventure of a lifetime, he would be proud. He thought of the others. Adams, as he knew for a while, was just as "serious" as he was lazy, he had his discipline, but it appears Adams did not. Freddy seemed like okay but he was to slaphappy, not enough serious. The Captain, or Sergeant now, was more serious, and he could not blame him, everyone else was a little too immature at the time. Finally, Reign was the most serious, the 7ft tall chameleon was the least social, always remained quiet, never really joked about anything, he had the most respect then anyone the coyote could know.

However, after many days without seeing the chameleon, and listening to their new temporal boss, O'Dolph, they seemed about evenly serious.

"Now then, since you can cook, you will man the kitchen," the monkey told him, "Keep your station clean, I don't want anything unpleasant getting into the food."

"Aye aye, chief," the coyote replied, saluting as he walked into the kitchen.

"As for you two, you will be the waiters."

"Yippee," Adams replied, sarcastically, as he sat in one of the booths, his legs on the table.

"I agree, so what do we wait for again?" Freddy asked.

"We're waiters, Freddy. We take peoples' orders and give them to the cook, that's Fitz," the doberman explained.

"Then why are they called waiters?"

Adams pinched between his eyes, counting to ten as the bell to the door ran. There, two men in turbans entered the Deli.

"Ah, your first customers. Good luck and don't mess up!" the manager warned, walking into his office.

"You got it..." Adams replied, saluting as the door to close. As it did, he shifted his saluting hand to an "L" shape, "...Jackass."

He and Freddy approached the table, in which the gentlemen had seated at.

"Welcome," Freddy began, putting on a "happy" face, "May we take your order?"

"Yes, I would like roasted rabbit," one of the men said.

"Hot dogs, please," the other customer said.

"Rabbit and hot dogs, coming right up!" Freddy replied, turning to the kitchen, "Hey Fitz! Did you hear all that?"

"I'm on it."

With that response, Freddy and Adams began to set the table.

* * *

In the kitchen, Fitz hummed a song as he began to cook, getting out the meat of the animals selected. He set the hot dogs on a plate and turned away to recover the rabbit meat.

"Meow," he heard from behind, he turned around and saw a cat, snatching a hot dog in its mouth.

"Cat!" he called, taking the knife and slamming it on the table beside the feline. Started, the cat took the hot dog and ran for, followed by Fitz.

He chased the cat out of the kitchen, passing Adams, Freddy and the two men, as they watched him scope up the cat and carry it back to into the kitchen. Adams and Freddy looked at the two customers, and grinned shyly, hoping to insure them that nothing was wrong.

Back in the kitchen, Fitz placed a small cup of food for the cat underneath the table, "There you go, little fella," he said, as the cat began to eat from the cup.

Meanwhile, he took the rabbit meat and started to chop it, all the while, the cat meowed after every chopping sound.

_Chop!_

"Meow..."

_Chop!_

"Meow..."

_Chop!_

"Meow..."

From outside the kitchen, however, the four listeners were concerned and crept out with the results.

_Chop!_

"Meow!"

_Chop!_

"Meow!"

Apparently, Fitz accidentally stepped on the cat's tail, causing it to cry louder.

Unaware and misunderstanding, Adams and Freddy jumped a bit inside, as they began to mourn the feline.

* * *

Later on, a dog made its way into the kitchen, it saw Fitz and began to whine, getting its attention.

"Hey you!" he called, as he began to chase it. With that, the dog playfully ran away, chased by the coyote.

Outside again, the four observers watched Fitz ran after and catch the coyote, carrying it back into the kitchen. Adams and Freddy looked at each other, "It couldn't be, could it?" the possum asked, shakily.

Back in the kitchen, Fitz placed the dog by the window seal, "Now you stay here and be a good boy," he directed the dog, as the canine sat obediently, waving its tail.

With that, Fitz gathered the rest of the meat, raised the knife, and chopped the food, just as the dog barked.

"Ruff!"

_Chop!_

With that, everyone in the other room jumped, now hearing the dog in the kitchen, the same fate as the cat. They shivered.

"Ruff! Ruff!" the dog barked, its tail waving against the stick supporting the window. Suddenly, it knocked the stick away, causing the window to close on the poor creature's tail.

With the sound of it crying and the chops of Fitz's knife, the employees and customers shivered as they began to fan themselves, feeling uneasy with the chef's actions. Little did they know, they were misunderstanding the situation.

* * *

**R&R...**


	12. Chapter 12

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**Okay now, this was from the Three Stooges, the episode Malice in the Palace, my favorite. My disclaimer; I do not own the Three Stooges, just a few DVDs...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

After the "cooking" was done, the kitchen falling silent, Adams and Freddy, as well as the two gentlemen, took deep breaths and tried to call down, crept out by the sound of the dog and cat put under a harsh fate, not only was that the worse part, but now that they were prepared into food, it was most likely that Fitz was going to serve _them_ to the customers.

With that, they watched as the coyote walked into the room, a tray of two dishes balanced in his hand. He whistled as he placed both plates of "food" on the tables, each in front of the two gentlemen.

"Well, eat up and enjoy now. 'Hope you like, it was prepared _especially_," he commented, smiling as he left them be.

With the cook of the so called meal gone, the gentlemen looked at the food and back at the doberman and possum, who shared the same facial expressions; horrified.

The gentlemen both stood up, "Sit down," one of them ordered.

"Oh no, I'm just fine, thank you. I'll just stand while you eat," Freddy replied.

"Sit down, _now_!" he repeated, they both pulled out a knife.

"Okay. Okay, take it easy," Adams said, as he and Freddy slowly sat down in their seats.

"Now, eat your abomination!" The other man ordered, extending his knife.

Meanwhile, underneath the table, the still living dog and cat prowled underneath the table, curiously. As the Freddy reached for the hot dogs, he heard a "ruff!" which made him jump.

"Did you hear something?" the possum asked, nervously.

"Sorry to say, yes," Adams replied, who was just as frightened. He reached for the rabbit, just as the cat cried, "Meow." With that, they both stood up immediately.

"Sit down!" the two gentlemen ordered, wanting the two waiters to be punished for their crime.

Both Freddy and Adams sat back down, the possum curiously placed his hand on the hot dogs and began to pet, while doing so, he could hear the sound of a dog whining happily. All four were shocked. The doberman began to pet the rabbit, which he thought was the cat, and began to hear a purr, followed by a "meow."

Freddy curiously took some pepper and shook some of it on the hot dogs, the pepper flew underneath the table and caught with the real canine's nose, causing it to sneeze. "Oh, bless you," he said, suddenly realizing the effect. With the thought, he began to whine and cry himself, all the while, Adams appeared to follow in, both were freaking out.

"Eat!" the gentlemen ordered.

Adams could not believe what was happening, "This just can't be," he prayed. He poked the rabbit, which only triggered silence. He poked again and began to smile, was it all just their imagination? Freddy smiled too, reaching for the cup of water and began to drink it down. The doberman poked harder, only to trigger a loud, angry "Meow!" which caused Freddy to spit out his mouth full of water all over the table.

Suddenly, Fitz walked in, "Sorry, forgot the ketchup and mustard," he apologized. One of the gentlemen turned his attention to the coyote.

"So, you are the perpetrator of this crime. Sit down and eat!" he ordered.

"If you say so. The customer's always right," Fitz replied, sitting right beside Adams and began to dig in. He took a bite out of the rabbit and chewed it down, as well as reaching for a hot dog, dipping it into the mustard, and eating it. They were all shocked, all the while the coyote was eating the meal, not a sound was heard.

With the _clear_ sign, the two gentlemen immediately sat down, pushing the three employees out of the way, and began to dig in. Fitz placed his hands on his hips as he enjoyed the fact that people were enjoying his cooking. Freddy reached for a hot dog, with the thought that it was safe, and retracted it, only to have it knocked out of his hand by one of the customers.

The discarded hot dog fell on the floor, next to the two animals under the table. The dog reached and grabbed the hot dog with its mouth, and the cat, who was angry at having the only piece of food to fall to them be claimed by his natural enemy, growled and swiped at the dog. All the while, they both made a loud noise that caused everyone to jump, flipping the table over.

Suddenly, they all saw the dog and cat, alive and unharmed, and as they watched them prowl away, Adams turned to Fitz, "What's the big idea?" he asked, angry.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" the coyote asked.

With that, after just experiencing what they believed was a joke, the two gentlemen turned and left, without paying. Speaking of which, the manager O'Dolph walked out to check on his three employees, noticing the turned table.

"What in heaven's name happened? Where are the customers?" he asked, turning to the employees.

"Oh. They left without paying," Freddy answered, only to be slapped upside the head by Adams.

O'Dolph put on an angry look, "Well, then in that case, I have a new assignment for you for now," he said, walking over to the broom closest and handing them all a broom, "you can _clean up this mess_!"

As the monkey left, Freddy looked at his broom and chuckled, "Hey, here's one. I'm gonna sweep the floor with this broom," he joked. Fitz's and Adams' response, instead of a laugh, they swung their brooms and tripped the possum, causing him to fall on his rear.

* * *

**R&R...**


	13. Chapter 13

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**WARNING: Erotic description up ahead...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

As nightfall neared the time, while Red Team cleaned up their mess at the Deli, back at the Palace, Murray, Bentley and Dimitri sat within the ballroom seats, which were placed in front of a stage. The lounge lizard was still surrounded by servants, who drank into every word of his conversation, giggling at every funny moment.

Bentley, on the other hand, was more concerned about Sly's MIA. Considering it has been more than a little while since he had last contact with him, the turtle was beginning to get worried. His raccoon friend did say that he would be back soon, meaning he must have left the Palace. If so, it is more than likely that he was getting involved with the police, mostly Carmelita for that matter.

Other than the missing raccoon, he was also concerned for Penelope, she had not yet returned. The last time he saw her; she went with Methysia, probably to consider befriend her. He hoped she was negotiating with the cobra carefully, although she seems to be in a good mood at all times, there was someone suspicious going on. Bentley could feel it, as well as he could feel as if something had just happened.

Murray, however, had neither concern nor worries, he seemed more eager towards the show, in which the cobra was setting up for them, mainly him. Joy, he felt, with the knowledge that a woman, so beautiful, so enchanting, and so exotic, could have an eye of lust for him. No longer was he single, no longer did he feel left out of the love life, and now, he was one with it all.

Suddenly, a chorus of music started to play, as Methysia appeared out from behind the curtain, "Alright my guests, as a host I treat you will warm welcome and shall perform this show for you all," she announced. The women around Dimitri stood up, as many other servants, serving as dancer, walked out into the ballroom.

The curtains lifted, the music started to play a real song, and all of the women in the room began to dance. The show had begun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sly managed to grab the vine up to the window and started to climb. Behind him, Carmelita was not too far behind, now with her Shock pistol returned, she did not hold back. The raccoon dodged her shots and slipped into the window, safe.

However, the vixen was not going to let him get away so easily. She approached the door and kicked it open, despite the fact that he needed a warrant before she could enter a building, she saw Sly Cooper hideaway into that building, and she was going to follow him inside the Palace and capture him, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Palace, although Bentley tried to enjoy the show he could not help but continue to worry. Two comrades were still missing in action. Other than the MIAs, the turtle began to notice Dimitri was surrounded by a lot of the dancers, and Methysia, who was dancing right in front of Murray.

The turtle was curious; Murray's entire focus was on the cobra's movements. Nothing else was at his attention, not even the fact that he was staring mindlessly, slack-jawed and drooling. It was if the hippo was under some kind of spell, which the cobra was casting over him.

Bentley kept the watch on the two so focused that he did not even notice someone next to him, "Enjoying the show?" The turtle jumped and spun his head, finding Penelope with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, no. Penelope, it's not what you think-" the turtle attempted to explain. He stopped as he noticed another strange detail to add to this collection, she was smiling widely, more widely than he had seen her.

"Relax Bentley, I am only asking if you were enjoying the show," the mouse assured, as her hands crawled to her face. She pulled off her glasses and folded them, placing them gently on the desk beside him, "Because I have a show for you."

To the turtle's utter surprise, Penelope raised her arms in the air and joined her palms over her head, and begun to rotate her hips as she danced to the rhythm of the music. She reached for the right strap of her suspenders and slowly brushed it off her shoulder. She repeated the movement with her left strap, and pushed her suspenders down, causing them to fall to her ankles.

Methysia glanced over Murray's shoulder; her smile grew wider with the knowledge that the suspicious one will be incapacitated. The lounge lizard was already distracted enough, what with most of the servants surrounding him, what man would turn away from such a sight. As for the hippo, the cobra had him wrapped around her tail; both their eyes were locked as his sense began to dull.

Penelope reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, past her chest, over her head, and completely stripped it off her body. Bentley's eyes widened completely as he acknowledged that she was now dressed the same exact purple bikini-like harem outfit that every other woman in the Palace else was wearing. Her skin was coated with that same shine of body oil, making her skin look especially soft, smooth, and slick.

Although he was quite pleased with the sight that he would even consider checking her out, Bentley was even more so than suspicious now, he never knew Penelope could dance, nor of that she would wear an outrageously revealing outfit and comfortable standing in it in front of him, half-naked, and dancing around like someone at a strip club. He studied her facial features, her fixated and wide smile, her make-up covered face, and, what really caught his suspicion, her violet eyes.

As she stripped her bandanna and shook her head violently, causing her long, blonde hair to hang wildly from her head, the turtle's biggest surprise was her forehead, the amethyst jewel in the middle of her forehead. The same jewel he had seen on every woman's head ever since they arrived. Bentley suspicion was at its limit, something was definitely out of the ordinary in this Palace.

* * *

**Read and Review.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

After the music stopped, all of the dancers froze, committing an end to the show. They all stood motionless, as if they were statues in a museum, each stood in a pose different from each other, with the only intention to draw the eyes of observers. Methysia turned her eyes to Penelope, her revealing, statue-like form placed in front of the turtle, having only his attention. The cobra touched her mind again, influencing a command with her controlled thoughts, and both their smiles grew wider as she accepted it completely.

She broke her statue form and gazed at Bentley, "So..." she began, as all the other dancers retook motion, "now that the show's over, how would you like to have a chat with me? The Mistress showed me a quiet and solitary room that we can use. Isn't that generous of her?"

"A-a-actually, I think we should talk right now," Bentley replied, taken off guard as his girlfriend took seat on his wheelchair's armrest, lining one of her smooth and bare legs in front of him.

"Oh, come now Bentley," she began. She took his hand and rubbed it against her smooth leg, "please..." she asked again, directing his hand to her waist, onto her sides, and on one of her breasts."You will not be disappointed," she assured him, caressing his hand on her own chest.

The turtle could see that he was getting nowhere with Penelope now, actually it was someone, but not what he was expecting. For a moment, he thought that with all of her begging and hinting, she was trying to tell her something, and they needed to be somewhere where only the two of them could discuss it in privacy.

"Alright," Bentley replied, acting along, "show me the way."

Penelope's smile grew wider; she hopped off of the wheelchair, stood behind it, and began to direct him away, into the other room.

Methysia grinned; the turtle had taken the bait. She turned back to the hippo, whom her body was wrapped around, "Now then, Murray dear, shall we find ourselves a private room in which to discuss something?" she asked.

Murray shook his head, glancing at the cobra, "Oh sure, of course," he replied, standing up.

* * *

Bentley was accompanied to a bedroom, which had the same description as Methysia's room.

Penelope released his chair and waltz in front of him, slinking towards the bedroll, her hips swing back and forth. "Penelope, what's going on? Did you find anything while with Methysia?" Bentley asked.

The mouse swung her head to him, her smile fixated, "I found many things in life," she began, going on a different subject, "I found an adventure, I found treasure, and... I found love... with a very handsome turtle," she said, a sexy glare aimed directly at him.

"Okay Penelope, you can stop with the acting. Where's the Scroll?" Bentley asked, concisely.

"Which would you rather have?" Penelope started again, pulling out the Seeker's Scroll, "a look at _this_..." -she playfully brushed one of her bra straps off her shoulder- "or a look at_ this_?"

It was a daring invitation, one that even the turtle would hate to refuse. The mouse crawled onto the bed, closing the curtains behind her. With only her silhouette in view, Bentley knew he needed to know what was going on, he rolled toward the bedroll and opened the curtains.

There, he saw Penelope, lying on the bed, her finger in a tray of purple substance in which she collected and painted her own lips purple. "About time you came," she said, crawling towards the turtle, unbuckling his wheelchair seat belt, and pulling him onto the bed.

She reclosed the curtain and turned back to Bentley, licking her painted lips as she lowered towards him, puckering her lips. Bentley resisted, pushing her back a little, "Penelope, I'm not very comfortable with this."

"Just relax," Penelope assured, raising her hand from behind her back, a dagger within her grip, "It will all be over soon."

As soon as Bentley as the dagger looms over him, he extended his hand and grabbed her wrist, before she could stab him. With both their strength against each other, the turtle turned over and repelled Penelope, tossing her off the bed. Although he was sorry for throwing his own girlfriend out, he needed to save himself from assassination.

He looked on the mattress and saw the Seeker's Scroll; he reached and picked it up, as its arrow pointed just out the bed curtains. He looked up and saw the silhouette of Penelope, regrouping to her feet, as the light from the outdoor moon shined through the window.

Sure, the Scroll said that Penelope had the key, but that only complicated thing. The turtle looked back up and watched as Penelope's silhouette began to shift, her posture turning to hunch. Outside the curtains, her nails grew long and sharp, like claws, while her mouth became filled with needle teeth. Bentley watched, from the horror, as she roared to the moon and leaped into the air, out of vision.

Bentley, although curious at what happened to Penelope, knew he first needed to save himself so he could save whatever is happening to everyone else. He crawled from the mattress, hopped into his wheelchair and clipped his seat belt, and pulled out his own crossbow.

He loaded it with a soporific dart; hopefully he could incapacitate Penelope and cure her without having to actually harm her. He rolled slowly, keeping watch in every direction, as to look out for the danger in this room.

Suddenly, a figure dropped in front of the window, her shadow casting over the turtle. He turned and saw, what appeared to be, half the woman he loved, and half of a frightening creature, more frightening than those monsters in the Doom Sea. The creature had Penelope's body, as well as the clothing she was wearing, but she had claws, sharp teeth within her mouth, her skin was now as dark as nighttime, and her eyes were glowing violet.

"Penelope?" the turtle started, barely believing it was her, "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing dear Bentley, I just think you look handsome," she started again, attempting to seduce him. Behind her back, the same dagger was in her hand. "In fact, you look good enough to _eat_."

With that, Bentley backed up and opened the door, just as Penelope raised the dagger and hurled it at him. Fortunately, the dagger only marked the door, and the turtle got away.

* * *

**Read and Review.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

After escaping Penelope, who appeared to have been transformed into some creature, Bentley panted heavily. A lesson had been learned from this, do not let a seductive woman pull you into a room alone, results such as that could lead to danger. The turtle rested the crossbow on his lap, suddenly as he began to hear his girlfriend pounding on the door. She appeared to be either angry, or hungry.

He backed up a bit, unaware of the person behind him, and as he turned, he yelped as he came face-to-face with... "Sly?" he said, half-spooked.

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on, Bentley?" the raccoon asked, resting his cane on his shoulder.

"No time to explain. Listen, we need to find Murray and Dimitri, and get out of here!" the turtle directed, pushing him forward.

"But what about the key, did you find it?" Sly asked, "And you left out Penelope, what about her?"

_Bam!_

They both turned, noticed as the closed door sprouted an opening hole, and a pair of claws ripping it open.

"Something's definitely wrong here, Sly. We need to go_ now_!"

The doors were pushed out of their sockets and ripped in half, and the woman-like creature turned to the two men, smiling with needle teeth. With that, Sly and Bentley ran for dear lives, as the mysterious monster began to chase after them, leaping and climbing onto the ceiling just above them.

Normally, the raccoon enjoys being chased, especially by women like Carmelita, but this woman was beyond his limit. He and the turtle passed hallway after hallway, hearing the creature move fast, snarly and growling as it crawled along the walls and ceiling. As if it were some supernatural creature out of a horror story.

"Sly! We need to get out of here! Call the van for backup," Bentley directed his friend.

"Way ahead of you," the raccoon replied, placing a finger to his earpiece.

* * *

At the hidden location of the stored van, Wilson was modifying an assault rifle, installing a Shock magazine in the load section, while listening to music on the van's radio. In the back, Neyla was reading a book, a lantern above her head.

Suddenly, a ring came to Wilson's cell phone, he pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Wilson, please tell me, is the engine running?"

The cougar sighed, "Listen _Jabala_, if this is another one of your 'famous' prank calls, I swear I'll file a lawsuit."

"_Jammin Jabala_? No, this is Sly Cooper. I need you get over here and fast, we're in trouble here!"

"Understood, I'm on my way. Red Leader: out." Wilson replied, hanging up, but as he reached for the wheel, another ring came to his cell phone. He picked it back up and answered.

"Um, hello. Do you have your radio on?"

The cougar looked at the van's radio, "Um, yeah. Why?"

"So tell me, how does it fit, asshole!?!" _Jammin Jabala_ stroke again, laughing as he immediately hung up.

Wilson glanced at his cell phone, tightening his grip on the plastic structure. But there was no need for that now, he had a distress call to answer. He tossed his assault rifle in the front passenger seat, placed his foot on the gas pedal, and turned the key. With the van in motion, he drove it towards the Palace.

* * *

Speaking of the Palace, Methysia led Murray back into her quarters, in the middle of her room. "Now then, just hold still, my dear Murray," the cobra directed the hippo, as he stood, curious, in her desired location.

At the time, a question popped into Murray's head, he looked at the cobra, "Uh, Methysia? May I ask you a question?"

"You always may," the cobra replied, painting her lips with purple lip gloss, as she smacked them against each other.

"First off, thank you for inviting me here, for being very nice to me, but..." the hippo's voice shook a little, "why?"

"Because..." the cobra started, snaking towards him, "because you have a magnetic attraction, my dear hippo. Some power within you that I find irresistible. A power that I feel as if I must taste, or else I will lose my mind."

Suddenly, she closed in on his personally space, and dazzled several kisses all over his face, leaving dozens of purple marks everywhere. With that, Murray smiled instantly, his entire body motionless and at Methysia's mercy. His feet stuck in place, his limbs hanging by his sides, his entire blank. He was under a spell in which kept him unable to resist, unable to flinch, and unable to repel.

The cobra closed towards his ear, knowing he could not hear her, but softly spoke, "And that power of yours, my dear hippo, is something called 'Dreamtime.'"

She backed up from the entranced and immobilized hippo, turning to her servants, "Get to him, have him ready for the ceremony. I want the ritual to go as tradition."

"Yes, Mistress," the two servant girls replied.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of what just happened, now? With more information, what do you know now? R&R...**


	16. Chapter 16

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**WARNING: This is when it turns from erotic to horror...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

Sly and Bentley sprinted for dear lives, finally arriving at the end of the hallway, a large, heavy door. With the creature close behind them, leaping from wall to wall to ceiling, things looked grim for the two friends.

Finally, they arrived at the door, with their combined strength, they forced the door open, slipped on the other side, and closed it shut, just before the monster could reach them.

Safe for the moment, Sly slumped to floor, leaning against the heavy door, "Bentley, do you mind telling what in the world that was?"

"I wish it weren't true, but it appears to be..." he trailed off, "...Penelope."

The raccoon turned his head to the turtle in confusion, "That _thing_, that was sprinting on the ceiling, was Penelope?"

"It appears so," Bentley replied, lowering his head.

"How is that possible? What happened to her?" the raccoon asked, "Mostly, can whatever it was that happened to her be reversed?"

"I don't know, Sly!" the turtle told him, "Look, we need to find Murray and Dimitri, meet up with Wilson, and retreat. We'll come back when we have some more answers, then maybe we can cure her, and maybe everyone else in this Palace."

"You think it's connected to something?"

"I don't know, but we have to go _now_."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Palace, the team van pulled up in front of the front doors. The doors opened and Neyla and Wilson stepped out, both armed with Shock pistols.

Although they would have preferred having Adams, Fitz and Freddy with them when returning to the Palace, from the sound of the message things sounded urgent. So it appeared to be necessary to leave behind the other three Reds, after all, it was not like they were leaving them in a situation.

The two Red agents approached the doorway, it was dark and deserted. Wilson had remembered seeing guards before, but now there was no one to watch the front door.

Miraculously, they breached the door and stormed in, keeping watch for anything hostile. At the moment, they needed to find Sly and the others and retreat to the ship.

They prowled the dark hallways, crossed a few stairs. Heading straight into the middle of a road was only asking to be shot, and considering they had once been commandos, they know the rules when working in enemy territory.

Finally, Neyla and Wilson entered a room, the room containing the giant stone, where they spotted a cobra, standing with her back turned to them. She turned around, a devious grin on her face, as the two hid their weapons, "Why, hello there," cobra greeted.

"Hello, sorry if we were interrupting anything, but the door appears to be broken, so we just walked on in," the cougar explained.

The cobra giggled, "Not at all, I don't mind one bit," she began to slither towards them.

Wilson nodded to Neyla, as the white tigress broke point and walked past the cobra, looking to study the mysterious stone. The cobra, her smile fixed, slithered around the cougar, as he turned to keep eye contact with her.

"So then, we're just dropping by to pick up everyone we dropped off here," he told her, she appeared to look back behind him a few times.

"Of course, I understand completely. Here, you wait right here, I'll go find them for you," she said. Wilson was a little suspicious, he tried to detect a lie through her eyes, but there was something odd about those violet orbs.

The cobra turned her back and slithered away, a wide, suspicious grin on her face. After she left, Wilson pondered.

"Hey Neyla, didn't she seem a little _too_ happy?" he asked, turning to look behind him, "Neyla?"

He looked and saw the white tigress, as she twirled herself to him, a oddly resembling grin on her face as she cast a lustful look towards him.

"No Jack, I didn't noticing anything," she said, approaching, "I was a little more interested in this fine tube of lip balm." She held up a container of purple lip gloss as she began to paint her own lips purple, her smile fixed.

By the time, she was enough to wrap her arms around his neck. While that, he noticed her eyes were now violet, just like the cobra's were just a minute ago. However, before he could say another word, she pressed her lips to his, and with that, his entire mind went blank.

* * *

**R&R...**


	17. Chapter 17

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

After silently storming the Palace, moving with hast and stealth, they found Dimitri, surrounded by many more servants. From the looks of things, the lounge lizard appeared immobile as he was hugged by the women, all of which were marking their lips against his cheeks.

"What's going on, here?" Sly asked, looking through his binocucom. He could see Dimitri had several kisses on his face, and he appeared to be starring into space.

Bentley placed a hand on his chin, "Looks like Dimitri is some kinda trance, via that strange lip gloss."

"That might answer the question to why everyone appears to be staring slack jawed here, but what about what we just saw with Penelope? Are they affected by that same power?"

Unfortunately, the answer to Sly's question presented itself. As the servants in the room, all surrounding Dimitri, began to shape-shift, all of which turning into the same shadow creatures, all going large claws and sharp teeth.

One of the creatures closed in on the lounge lizard, who was still dazed to realize what was happening. The woman opened her mouth, licking her chops as she was about to devour him.

With that, Sly turned to his friend, "Bentley, I'll distract them. Get Dimitri out of there," he told him, running out into the open.

Before the creature could taste the lounge lizard, the raccoon yelled.

"Hey, ladies! It looks like you're overcrowding him!" He called, the creatures turned to Sly and immediately ran after him, hoping to claim another victim to feast upon.

While the women chased Sly, the turtle rolled with hast over to Dimitri. He tapped him on the shoulder, no reaction. Now desperate, Bentley took his hand and pulled him to his feet, now directing him out of the lounge.

With Bentley and Dimitri waiting by the door, Sly acknowledged and headed for the doorway, with the demon women after him. Luckily, he managed to slip between the doors just as it closed, trapping the creatures inside.

Now safe for the moment, again, Sly and Bentley panted, glancing at Dimitri and his frozen expression. The raccoon waved a hand in front of his face, but no reaction, as if he was now a statue.

"C'mon Dimitri, snap out of it," Sly told him, snapping his fingers in front of his eyes, he did not even blink.

"Hmm?" Bentley pondered, he reached into Dimitri's pocket and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. He placed the death stick into his mouth and lit the tip of it.

Little by little, Dimitri came to, sensing the cigarette in his mouth, he gladly inhaled some of the substances of the stick, removed it from his mouth, and blew a circle of smoke. He smiled as he inhaled the familiar scent, "Ah, tis all good now, bros."

"Oh good, you're back to normal," Bentley said.

"What are you saying, turtle man? There is no other than Dimitri all natural-, peace!" the lounge lizard studied his surroundings, "Hey now, where are my company of admirers? There were all wrapped around my fingers."

"More like it was _you_ who was wrapped around_ their_ fingers," Sly corrected, "Now c'mon, we need to leave, _now_."

* * *

Meanwhile, Wilson had been immobilized by what he did not know. He had kissed Neyla several times, but it never left him this mind blurred.

The white tigress kept her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing her soft purple lips to his. Now that she was one of the servants of this Palace, she was fulfilling her Mistress' bidding.

Suddenly, finding the two transfixed and unaware, Carmelita's eyes widened. Wilson and Neyla were here too, meaning they must somehow be working with Sly Cooper. In any case, she was going to have to bust them and find out for sure.

With her weapon pointed, she walked into the light of the giant amethyst stone, unaffected by its power for the moment. "Freeze! Both of you!" she ordered.

Neyla looked behind the cougar's back, spotting the familiar vixen and smiled wide. She released her hold on Wilson and began to approach her, a hand on her hip, "Well, well... if it isn't my friend, Old Iron Sides."

"Freeze, I said!" the fox repeated, keeping her weapon leveled as the white tigress advanced, ignoring her demands. With the ignorance of disobeying a warning, Carmelita switched to a different tactic. She raised her first and punched her.

Unfortunately, it seemed to have little effect, as Neyla only turned back her, she did not even caress her harmed cheek, she just kept smiling, her violet eyes starring at her.

While their eyes were locked, Sly, Bentley and Dimitri arrived just in time to witness the anatomy, Carmelita and Neyla were face to face, and Wilson standing like a statue.

"What do you make of this?" Sly asked the turtle.

"It appears as if Wilson is now dazed just like Dimitri was," Bentley explained, "and I bet either Neyla or Carmelita are now just like Penelope."

"Not another move, or I will see to it that you remain behind bars, where you belong," the fox threatened.

"Well, I know it's not Carmelita, because only _she_ makes those kinds of threats."

"Then it's Neyla," Bentley said, glancing at the Seeker's Scroll, as it appeared to be pointing to the white tigress, as well as the giant amethyst stone in the middle of the room. Confusion struck the genius, first it was pointing to Penelope when she sudden transformed into that shadow creature, and now it was pointing to both Neyla and that mysterious stone. The key was giving off some weird senses that rendered even the Scroll unable to find it.

Other than that, Bentley glanced back at the cougar, "Okay, here's the plan: while Carmelita and Neyla are both distracted, we move in and get Wilson out of there."

"Hey man, you go ahead with the plan, I'll observe this fight, it looks like my kinda thing," Dimitri replied. Obviously, he was more interested in the catfight than in rescuing a teammate.

Carmelita dropped her Shock pistol, she would not be using it in a fist fight. Sure, she could end the fight quickly, but where was the fun in that. After all, she was going to let down an opportunity to beat the sense out of Neyla, she had had a long day, and she was going to take it out on someone.

With that, she slipped her arms out of her jacket and pulled the leather fabric from her body, dropping it beside her pistol. Now in her revealing halter top, she posed in combat position, ready to fight.

"Whoa, baby!" Dimitri said, as his jaw dropped.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of what just happened, now? With more information, what do you know now? R&R...**


	18. Chapter 18

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

Carmelita made the first move, charged and leaped, launching a kick across Neyla's cheek. She knelt her in the stomach, snatched her arm, and tossed her hard onto the floor, causing an echo of a loud _thud!_

However, the white tigress suddenly flew to her feet, she turned to the vixen, her movements resembling a robot's, her smile fixed. It was as if she could not feel a thing. Carmelita was stunned, no one could stand up gladly, after receiving such a seismic toss as powerful as hers. She had trained herself to be a better fighter, whenever she had gotten into close combat. But it looks like she needed more work and improvement if Neyla could still stand.

With the two distracted, Bentley and Sly, pulling the audiencing Dimitri, tended to the statufied Wilson. Alike the lounge lizard, the cougar was in a trance of entrancement, not a snap of the finger nor a wave of the hand could break him free. The raccoon wrapped one of his limp arms around him and carried him out, Wilson was heavier than he appeared.

Luckily for them, they made their escape without drawing the attention of the two wrestling females.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Deli, Freddy shook up and down, his sixth sense tingling. Not caring although curious, Adams glanced at the possum, "What's a matter with you?"

"I don't know, but somewhere nearby... two chicks are wrestling," he replied.

"Uh-huh?" the Doberman replied, anxiously listening.

"Yeah. One of the chicks has the other pinned..."

"Uh-huh?"

"...And she's got her in the hold, where their two chests are touching."

"Uh-huh." Adams leaned in closer, now interested in where this was going, "What're they doing now? Taking it to the shower?"

"Actually, yes. But she turned the tables, and now their both in the fountain. All soaking and wet," Freddy described.

The doberman grinned, thrilled, actually, by all of this, "Really? Now what?"

"Now, one 'em grabbed a candle and is now pouring hot candle wax all over the other one's back!"

With that, Adams burst into laughter, "Sweet!"

"Sweet? What do you mean by- Hey! Wait a minute!" the possum glared at the doberman, "You're getting some kinda sexual thrill outta what's going on with my sixth sense, aren't ya?"

"Sixth sense? Well, maybe... so what?"

"Dude, I'm am not talking to you for the next half hour," Freddy told him.

"Hey now, look at this for a minute," Adams said, pulling the rodent over to the view of the entire Deli, "I poured hot sauce into everyone's drink. Let's watch and see what happens."

As every customer in the restaurant lifted their mugs to their lips, a sudden burst of drinks were spewed all over the place. With that prank a success, Adams and Freddy burst into laughter. They immediately stopped as O'Dolph walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked, studying the sight.

"There's something wrong with this coffee," one of the customers complained. The manager took the mug and sipped it, with the taste of the hot sauce slashing at his mouth, he spat out the substance, swearing to punish whoever was responsible for this.

With that cue, Adams' and Freddy's heads sunk behind the kitchen window.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Bentley, Sly and Dimitri escaped, carrying the entranced Wilson with them, Carmelita began to sweat. _Tired, already?_ she thought, panting, as for Neyla, she remained in her straight back form, smiling. It was as if she felt none of her attacks, as if she was a robot.

Already exhausted from a fist fight, the vixen switched to a different tactic. She reached for the handcuffs on her belt, opening them, and charged at Neyla. With some well disciplined maneuver, she managed to lock them on the white tigress' wrists.

Behind her back, Carmelita smirked, "You really haven't improved since you ran away, Neyla?"

Suddenly, the white tigress' acrobatics kicked in. She back flipped over the vixen, wrapped her handcuffs around her neck, and restrained her.

Having turned the tables, Neyla whispered silently in her ear, "Nor have you, Old Iron Sides," she told her, as women, including Methysia entered the room, "but that is about to be taken care of."

Within one of the servant's possession, a jewel lay in her hand. "Place it on her," the cobra commanded, the servant complied and applied the jewel to Carmelita's forehead, as she struggled to break free of Neyla's hold.

The next thing the vixen knew, she was turned to the large stone, as it began to glow. As the women all crowed her, yet keeping a open view of the stone, Methysia held Carmelita's chin, whispering, "Congratulations, you shall become one of us," as the stone unleashed an ultraviolet light.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of what just happened, now? With more information, what do you know now? R&R...**


	19. Chapter 19

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

Sly and Dimitri dragged the Sergeant halfway, already exhausted. With the time given, they stood a short stop, "Man, this stud's heavier than he seems."

"I agree, we gotta snap 'em out of it," Bentley replied.

"How are we suppose to do that?" Sly asked, anxious. Dimitri snapped his fingers, as he formulated an idea. He removed his cigarette and touched the burning tip to Wilson's shoulder.

Fortunately, the cougar began to react, "Dammit!" He cursed, swatting away the cigarette, caressing his burnt shoulder. "What the hell!?"

"Is that any way to say 'thank you'?" the lounge lizard asked, folding his arms.

"It is if you're the one with a cigar-sunburn," he answered, looking at the raccoon and turtle, "What's with you two?"

"Wilson, you're back," Sly cried, happily.

"Where'd I go?"

"We'll explain later. Right now, we've gotta go."

They ran throughout the Palace, taking precautions as they passed through each hallway, until they reached outside. There, Sly and the Sergeant hopped into front seats, while Bentley and Dimitri hopped into the back of the van, closing the back doors behind them.

"What about the others?" the Sergeant asked.

"We'll have to come back for them. Right now, we need to get to the ship and formulate a plan," the turtle advised, "Now drive!"

Just as the cougar turned the key and started the van, a servant suddenly appeared in front of the headlights, blocking their path. This left them only to ponder, they could not just run her over, could they?

Without warning, a pair of arms wrapped around Dimitri. He turned and came face to face with the smiling face of another servant. Her bare arms began to rub his torso as she breathed heavily into his ear. "Hello, handsome."

"Hello, sexy," the lounge lizard replied, both scared and happy all the same.

Everyone looked back, noticing the servant had stowed away onto the van. With hast, Wilson put the van into reverse and floored it, signaling the vehicle to back up at high speed and ram break through the gates.

Now out of the Palace property, the Sergeant redirected the van to forward, and drove off to the _Gallantry_. Meanwhile, the woman servant pinned Dimitri down, trying to lock lips with him and thus, putting him into another trance. Before she could, however, Bentley pulled out a soporific tart and pinned her in the arm, causing her to fall on top of the lounge lizard, unconscious.

"Dimitri, you alright?" the turtle asked.

With a woman, dressed in no more than a bikini, lying right on top of him, the lounge lizard smiled, "It's all good!"

* * *

Upon arriving at the _Gallantry_, the four burst through the doors to the captain's dorm. The sleeping servant, a tigress, to his pleasure, in the lounge lizard's arms.

"Dimitri, put her here," Bentley directed him, beside cleared desk.

"It's all good here, bro. I'm fine carrying her wherever I go," he replied.

"Now, Dimitri! I needed to know what's going on," the turtle replied, seriousness in his voice. The lounge lizard sighed and complied, placing the woman gently on the desk. Her head near Bentley's reach, and, even unconscious, that smile was still planted on her face. As if it were painted.

Her smile, however, was not what had his suspicion, it was that mysterious, glowing jewel in the middle of her forehead. Bentley was curious of this piece of amethyst was the source to this woman's strange behavior, as well as the others. Perhaps it was some form of mind control, which would explain a lot of what has happened.

While he tended to remove the jewel, Sly and Wilson each took a seat, exhausted, "Okay, could somebody explain to me what the hell's going?"

"We're a little confused on that too, but it's the servants, those women," the raccoon told him, he rose an eyebrow.

"It appears as if Methysia, the Mistress of the Palace, is in possession of the key. That we knew, what we didn't know is that it has some kind of power, which had altered the personality and form of the women," Bentley explained, "I'm not exactly sure which it is; hypnosis, mind control, brainwashing, but something was wrong there. They were all acting... alike, and Penelope, she just wasn't herself."

With some large tweezers, the turtle was able to detach the jewel from the tigress' head, it did not change her facial expression though, her smile remained fixed.

"So... you're telling me that the key we're here for turns out to be a mind control technology?" The Sergeant asked.

"No," Bentley replied, examining the jewel, "I don't see any magic use whatsoever within this jewel. It wasn't by technology, it was by some kinda dark magic."

* * *

**To slylady345: Yep, looks like it.**

**To The Good Thief: Nope, but if I made things easier for them, well, that just wouldn't be interesting, now would it?  
**

**R&R...**


	20. Chapter 20

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

After revealing the source of power of the jewels, that appeared to be a type of magical mind control implant, Sly was shocked. Even so, he was still confused by everything that has happened. Mind control only explained half the situation.

"But, what about the claws, the teeth, and their movements?" the raccoon pointed out, "Mind control can't do that."

"I know, that's why it has to be something supernatural, beyond science," Bentley told him, "Sly, looks like we're facing another supernatural event."

"Oh please!" Wilson acted up, in disbelief, "Now you're all sounding like a couple of cultists. None of that stuff seems possible."

"You don't believe in magic, do you?"

"Oh, you mean that word you just popped up in the conversation about a minute ago?" The Sergeant shot back, "No, I don't."

"Then what can you point out that proves our theory wrong?" the turtle asked.

"Well, considering that there are crazy scientists in the world, and it is possible that someone might have created some kinda science project turns people into- whatever it is you're talking about."

Bentley held up the amethyst, "This is only a jewel, not made nor touched by technology, and it's not even an amethyst."

This struck their curiosity. "Then, what is it?"

"I don't know, but I feel as if I've seen it somewhere before..."

Suddenly, it clicked, he, along with everyone in the captain's dorm, had in fact seen it before. It was in the possession of an old koala. With hast, they led the Guru into the captain's dorm to have an observation of their discovery. At first, the old mystic was drawn to the servant, lying unconscious the desk, but then turned his attention to the jewel Bentley handed him, which was not even a jewel at all.

{Ah! This is a well carved Moonstone headpiece,} the Guru explained to him, studying the small piece of stone.

"It's a Moonstone?"

{Yes, usually for those who wish not to carry one at all times, such as I.}

"Wait, do Moonstones have all kinds of mystical powers, like you?" Sly asked, the Guru nodded

"Then that explains it." Bentley began, "The women are controlled via small pieces of Moonstones connecting to their minds. The headpieces are which linked to the larger Moonstone, which we saw back at the Palace. And the fact that they were all transformed into shadowy creatures mind just be an illusion from their shape-shifting abilities, just like the Guru."

The Guru nodded, as the turtle applauded himself. "That explains most of the mystery," Sly started, "but what do they want with Murray."

"Hmm, maybe... Guru, what can a mystic do to another mystic?"

{Well, maybe not, but what do you speak of shadow creatures?} The Guru asked.

Suddenly, the tigress servant began to stir, as she groaned, she had gotten the attention of the five males in the room.

"Maybe le sexy can provide of which we seek," Dimitri suggested. They all circled the servant, awaiting her to finally wake up. They were not sure if she was conscious during her mind controlled haze, nor if she could remember what happened before she was transformed into a listless zombie

Finally, the tigress opened her eyes, surprisingly were still violet. Which came to the disturbing conclusion, she was still one of them. She gripped the lounge lizard by the coat and threw him back. She leaped to her feet and suddenly, she began to transform. Her fur grew darker as her stripes turned silver, her nails grew long and sharp, her pupils vanished as a purple glow conquered her eyes, and her teeth grew into jaws, those of a hungry and terrifying beast.

Bentley shuddered at the memory of his dear Penelope transforming into the same creature, the horror.

The half-woman creature threw the turtle out of his chair and pounced Sly, pinning his arms down as she closed in on his faces, a bone-chilling breath blowing between her teeth and on his neck.

Wilson took the opportunity of distraction picked up a wooden bat, he charged at the once woman creature and swung the bat across her back. The impact and force of the wooden weapon caused it to break, leaving only the handle in the cougar's hand, and the creature, unfortunately, did not even back away, nor did she flinch.

She spun her head to the Sergeant, her jaws forming a smile, as she grabbed the cougar by the neck, and pinned him down next to Sly, her two grasp around both their necks.

Just when they thought they were about to die, strangled to death by this half-woman, half-monster, and half-naked creature, she suddenly froze, her facial expression frozen just like her form. Her fingers slightly released their grip around their necks, allowing them to breath once again, and stood up straight, backing away like a regular person.

The two men stared at the creature, who had suddenly ceased a perfect opportunity to kill and devour them both, and then turned to the Guru, who was holding the Moonstone headpiece. It was glowing at the same amount of light as his own Moonstone, which he held looming over the jewel.

"What?- did you-?" Bentley asked, positioning himself back upright, as the koala nodded.

"How did you get her to lay off?" The Sergeant asked, as he and Sly got back to their feet, and began to study the frozen creature. The raccoon waved a hand in front of her face. _No reaction_.

{Simple. Her mind is still linked to the headpiece. With my power,} the Guru explained, {I can control her.}

He demonstrated by shaking the Moonstone, the half-tigress creature lifted a hand into the air, stood on one leg, and then bowed to them.

"Cool, bro. Can you make her transform back and do a little striptease?" Dimitri asked, eager.

{Yes and yes,} The Guru replied, {but I will only do the first.} -He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the creature was transformed back into the tigress, who was still smiling. {Hmm, I've seen these creatures before. I've told stories of them to my students as a warning.}

"What do you mean? What are they?" Bentley asked, even he was anxious.

{She is a Maneater,} the Guru told them, {demons alike harpies and sirens, they lure victims into their clutches, put them in a submissive and helpless state, and then... they feed.}

"Wait, if what you're saying is true," the turtle started, "then the reason Methysia invited us to her Palace was so she could-"

He did not need to finish that sentence for the others to understand the real danger, Methysia the cobra was a Maneater from the start, and Murray, was her victim.

* * *

**R&R...**


	21. Chapter 21

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

"Okay, so... now what do we do?" Wilson asked, stumped.

"We go back to the Palace, we cure the girls, and we get back Murray," Sly replied, "That's what we're gonna do.

"Guru, is there a way to fix the women? Y'know, change them back to normal?"

{Yes, there is.} The koala replied, {In order to change them back, the heart of the Moonstone community must be destroyed.}

"But that would mean losing the key," Bentley pointed out.

"I'd rather lose this world-wide treasure than lose one of my best friends," the raccoon replied, the turtle nodded and agreed. "Wilson, you with me on this?"

"Always Captain," the Sergeant replied.

"Then it's settled, we go back and destroy the key."

"We need a plan of action," Bentley mentioned, "The Palace will be crawling with innocent women that will try to make a meal out of us."

"What if we send in someone with immunity to being eaten?" the Sergeant suggested.

"Like who?"

Suddenly, the doors opened, "Greetings sirs, and ma'am," Borg greeted, as everyone looked at him. Sly and Bentley glanced at the metallic android and back at each other, smiling.

* * *

With a plan formed, they all prepped themselves for the upcoming operation. In the team van, they loaded a few non-lethal ShocTech weapons, as well as a shatter detonator for the giant stone.

As they hopped into the van, Sly could not help but think. He recalled the Prison Break job, Operation: Trojan Tank. The time he saw Murray no longer himself was all too scary, what the Contessa had done to him, was just inhumane. He could only imagine what a seductive cobra like Methysia could do to twist the hippo's mind, they could end up fighting their own friend again, and that was something Sly was not going to do again.

Wilson stepped on the peddle and drove the van, with Bentley, the Guru, Dimitri, and Borg in the back.

* * *

Upon reaching the Palace, it was quiet.

"Okay, begin phase one," Bentley called, as Dimitri and Sly jumped out of the van, and walked through the front door. Meanwhile, the Sergeant parked the van out of vision.

The Sergeant parked the van underneath the shadows of the trees, hidden from the moon's light. Exiting the van, the turtle and the rest of the rescue team hopped out, and armed themselves. The cougar tossed a Shock pistol and rifle to the others, while he picked up a rifle of his own. With that, they found their entry, they climbed onto the building, reaching and entering a window.

Once inside, Wilson scanned their current area; all clear. With that, Bentley rolled beside him, the shatter detonator in his possession, "Okay, Wilson and I will attach the bomb to the Moonstone, you find Murray." He said, as they all split up.

Bentley and the Sergeant kept their voices low, careful not to alert any patrolling servants. After passing hallway after hallway, they finally arrived into the room in which the giant Moonstone was discovered, finding the violet stone in the center of the room, where many women servants, who were not in Maneater form, were seated on pillows, awaiting for the time of the show, while some were dancing, apart of the ritual that would be performed within short time.

But the two cared not for the ritual, they were more interested in getting to that giant rock, so they could destroy it.

* * *

Meanwhile, strolling through the entrance, Dimitri and Sly waltz in, hoping to get a big enough distraction. Fortunately, they had gotten what they were hoping for. As one servant spotted them and leaped down, dozens more besieged the two.

Although a little frightened of women at the moment, the lounge lizard was a little more confident of this. All he had to do was keep the ladies distracted, which he was good at, and stall for enough time for the others to get the job over with.

As the women crept towards them, they began to shift shape into their dark forms. It was scary enough to cause a shiver to run through Dimitri's spine, as they stalked closer, surrounding them him and Sly.

Within a few meters close, one standing behind the raccoon, stalked him. Like a predator and prey, and with that, she stroke, lifting his arm and crunching down on his flesh.

* * *

**R&R...**


	22. Chapter 22

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception**

**_

* * *

_**

However, as the shadow creature crunched down on Sly's arm, his limb felt strangely harder and more metallic, as if he was uneatable. Suddenly, as she looked up to him, his form shifted into a different shape. No longer the raccoon thief, the accompanying friendly with Dimitri turned out, not to be Sly Cooper, but to be AAI21-Borg.

"You do not want to be eating that," the machine said, his hand turned into a Shock rod, "You will break your own teeth."

With that, Borg shocked the creature away, causing her to back up and land on the wall, as she growled at the terrible tasting prey. As Dimitri backed up towards him, with several more demon women stalking them, the machine's other arm changed into another Shock rod and zapped them away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Guru and the real Sly Cooper stopped beside the doorway entrance of a room that the koala believed Murray was in. The raccoon poked his head into the room, spotting three servants tending to a guest. He got a better look and saw his hippo friend, seated on the chair, dressed in some ceremonial ropes while the servants fanned and fed grapes to him.

He seemed as though he were in some type of trance, of course, Sly would be in the same daze if he was being treated with that type of treatment.

Back to business, he and the Guru needed to get to Murray in order to warn him of the dangers and get him out of here. First thing was first, those servants, which were really the shadow creatures, needed to go.

Sly turned around and spotted a gong. With an option open, he unsheathed his cane, approached the gong, and swung his weapon against the metallic plate. Causing a loud _bang!_ noise to gain the servants' attention. Evidently, it worked. All three of the women, ceased their treatment towards the dozed hippo, and immediately ran towards the doorway.

Remembering previous experience, he knew that they were too strong to take on in hand-to-hand combat, and Sly's cane was not strong enough to even leave a mark on their heads. So, a different strategy was in order.

As soon as the servants approached the gong, confused and curious of its instant ring, they turned back to the room, until... "Hey ladies," called a voice. They all turned and spotted Sly, standing in front of another doorway, to the broom closest.

With prey in view, and their subject incapacitated, all three of them grinned, sharp teeth showing, as they all charged at the raccoon. All running on all fours, at top speed, they made it within five meters of Sly, as he dropped a smoke grenade.

Temporary blinded, the servants all crashed into the broom closest, now in a pile on top of each other. They looked up and saw the devious raccoon, as he winked to the ladies and closed the door.

After dealing with servants, Sly and the Guru reentered the room, approached the entranced Murray. His facial expressions were almost painted, his eyes were closed as his face held a wide smile, he had been seduced in a deep trance.

"Murray?" Sly tapped him, "Murray, snap out of it."

Little-by-little, the hippo opened his eyes and spotted his Master and his best friend, "Huh? Sly? Master? Where have you been?"

"Murray, you're okay," the raccoon said, relieved, "Listen we need to get going."

"Going? Why? We've only been here for a few hours."

_A few hours, feels more like a week_, Sly thought, "Yeah, but we need to get outta here, and fast."

"But I thought Methysia was treating all of us well," Murray replied.

{I'm afraid her hospitality will come to an end.} The Guru told him.

"What?"

"You heard him Murray, you're in danger here," Sly repeated.

"Oh, is this some kinda practical joke you're playing on me," the hippo asked, amused, "Very funny."

"Murray, I'm serious. Haven't you notice anything strange around here?- how all of the women are always smiling and happy, or that they don't seem to care about what they're wearing?"

"Their pay must be more than we think," Murray suggested.

"I don't think so, because when I last ran into Penelope she wasn't... well, she wasn't Penelope anymore," the raccoon told him, "She's been turned into some kinda monster that tried to kill us, and when we brought one of the women back to the ship to find out what was going on, she tried to eat me and Wilson..."

"Wait, you went back to the ship without me?"

"That's not the problem, the problem is that all of the women here, including Penelope and Neyla, are now Maneaters. That also included Methysia, _that's_ why she invited us here to begin with."

Murray's amused smile turned into a frown, "So... what you're saying is that Methysia only invited me here because she wants to eat me. Because I'm fat and probably delicious, and that I'd make an excellent meal."

"Well... why else would she had invited us here?" Sly asked, unaware of the hurt of feelings.

"I dunno, maybe because she might actually _like_ me," the hippo replied, his mood now in anger.

"Murray, you don't understand..."

"Oh, I think I understand good enough," Murray replied, angrily.

"It's _well_ enough." Sly corrected.

"Whatever!" the hippo shrugged, "I think you're just jealous, Sly. Because a girl I actually like has invited me to her Palace, because she might like me back. Do you understand that after all those years we traveled together, you had always been the ladies' man, and now that Bentley has Penelope, I'm the one left out, unable to understand what's it's like to have an admirer.

"And now that I do, you start telling me that it's only because I'm nice, only because I have a sweet ride, and only because I'm _fat_!" Murray had made his point.

"Murray, don't you see she's messing with you mind?" Sly said, "Now come on! We need to go, _now_!"

There was a pause, and then Murray finally answered. "No." He told him, "I'm tired of being your sidekick, your big background buddy. All this time it seems as if you take me for granted, do you think I'm dumb?!"

"Well, I think it's pretty stupid to chose a girl's side, who you just met today, over your best friend," the raccoon pointed out. "Can't you see that we shouldn't have come here to begin with?"

"Either that, or maybe I shouldn't have joined the Cooper Gang," Murray told him, standing and began to walk away, "I thought you guys were friends."

"Murray, we _are_ your friends." Sly reminded him, but the hippo did not reply, "Murray!"

As the hippopotumas disappeared behind the curtains, Sly was dumbstruck.

"_Murray!_"

* * *

**R&R.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception**

**_

* * *

_**

Meanwhile, Bentley and the Sergeant crept past the ritual shrine, where servants sat bowing in front of the giant Moonstone. They were more fixated with performing this so-called ritual, making sure every knot was tied up, that they did not even notice them.

Taking point behind the Moonstone, Bentley got to work, attaching the shatter detonator in place. The device was not to cause an explosion but rather to create a sonic wave that would rupture the stone, as well as anything else within its blast radius. However, the sonic detonator was not designed to harm sentient lifeforms, only glass and other infrastructure.

After attaching the sonic detonator to the Moonstone, the turtle tapped a link the demolition switch, readying it to activate when pressed. With the detonator in place, and the switch in hand, all that was needed to be done was to take point at a safe distance and watch the fireworks.

Bentley's comm-link beeped silently, "Bentley? You there?" Asked Sly.

"Yeah, I read you loud and clear, I've installed the detonator, did you warn Murray about all this?"

"Yeah, but he didn't believe me," the raccoon replied, melancholy in his voice, "I was too late, his mind must be too warped to lesson to reason, you need to blow up the stone now."

Bentley frowned, he wasn't sure if Murray was too far under to understand, but in any case, they were here to rescue Murray. Either he or Sly had to succeed at their tasks, and if Sly failed, then he must be successful in destroying the Moonstone, "Roger, just give us some time to-"

"Hello..." came an alluring voice from behind the Sergeant. Wilson spun around to meet Neyla's smiling face, and before he could to anything about it, the spellbound white tigress grasped him by the throat and pinned him against the stone, his feet no longer touching the floor.

As the turtle turned to discover their position compromised, he was powerless to aid the cougar, and was dumbstruck when the demolition switch flew out of his hand, as if pulled by a magnetic force, and slowly hovered over a hand, no, a tail. With that, Methysia the cobra slithered out of the shadows, followed by other servants, including Penelope.

"Restrain him," the cobra ordered, as Penelope obeyed and approached the turtle, pulling him out of his wheelchair and pinning him to the ground. "Now, now... you two boys wouldn't by any chance be trying to destroy a piece of my Palace's treasures, would you? Tsk, tsk, tsk." Methysia asked, as the demolition switch was placed into a violet globe of Dreamtime energy. "You should really know better than to think you can outwit _me_. This is, after all, my game you're playing," she told them, as four more servants appeared, carrying Dimitri and Borg.

"I am sorry, sir," the android apologized, "due to misfortune, we were overrun and captured."

"Yeah," the lounge lizard seconded, "them ladies have hard core, greasy sweet!"

Things were looking grim, with both plans coming to complete failure, what else could they do? With one last idea, the Sergeant raised his wrist comm., "This is Red Leader calling Red Team, report to Mark Bravo asap. We need-"

Before he could finish, Neyla slammed Wilson onto the floor, knocking him unconscious. Bentley turned his head to the knocked out cougar, and looked up as Methysia slithered towards him, lifting his chin with her tail. "Perhaps my guests were not pleased with their hospitality. Oh well, I'm sure they will please _me_," in that instant, her fangs appeared, sharp and needle-like in her twisted smile, "as dessert."

* * *

Sprinting down the halls, with the Guru riding on his back, Sly arrived just in time to spot his captured comrades escorted in front of the Moonstone, where the servants lay bowing before the giant, violet stone, all of which were eagerly awaiting for the ritual to begin. And when it begins, the he knew that his friends were as good as dead.

The raccoon started forward, with hopes to release untie them before they meet such a fate, but was pulled back by the Guru. {Do not rush into things without thinking, dear boy.} He told him, {You would surely be captured by them before you even got halfway towards our comrades.}

"Then what am I suppose to do?" The raccoon asked, annoyed and concerned.

{Usually, a second look pays off.} The Guru told him, {Look...} He pointed at Methysia, in possession of Bentley's demolition switch. They both watched as the violet orb, containing the switch, floated up into the air and held its place over the Moonstone, to where almost no one could get to it._ Almost_.

"Thanks Guru," Sly said, "You're fortune cookie talk is actually kinda useful."

The Guru remained silent, without a desire to reply to such a comment. In which, the raccoon was not complaining. He crept into the shadows and prowled up the stairs, now at the top level. With some luck going their way for a change, there were no spellbound servants up here, it was unguarded. All appeared to be below.

With neither complaints nor gratitude, Sly sprinted towards the Moonstone with hast, there was no time to lose. Upon arrival of the presence of the stone, it was still too big to reach the top peak. They both looked up, spotting the demolition switch floating up there, without any further restraints or protection.

{Wait here, dear boy.} The Guru told him, leaping off his back and began to climb the Moonstone, {I will recover the device.}

"Good luck, Guru," the raccoon replied, "and hurray."

As the koala climbed up the stone, proving to have less trouble then one would expect, Sly began to relieve. He took a peak around the other side of the stone, catching a few glances over to his comrades to insure they were still safe.

Little did he know, a figure approached him from behind, "Hello Cooper..." greeted a familiar feminine voice. The raccoon spun around to find, to his shock, Carmelita, standing in front of him with a hand on her hip. Although he would have been thrilled to see her, especially in the harem outfit she was wearing, he could not feel such relief. For a Moonstone jewel headpiece was planted in the middle of her forehead and to his horror, she had, like every other woman that was in this Palace, a wide spread smile. "Let's see you try to get away from me now."

* * *

**.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception**

**_

* * *

_**

Meanwhile, with the rest of the team captured and the shocking knowledge that Carmelita was one of them, back at the Deli, Fitz, Adams and Freddy were minding their own within the kitchen.

Fitz was at the stove, tending to a pot a soup, humming an old western classic, meanwhile, Adams and Freddy were washing some dishes, the possum scrubbing a large pot of all its stains.

The Manager strode in, turning to the working employees, "Attention. Everyone drop what you're doing and listen up," he ordered, as they all complied.

Unfortunately, Freddy did precisely what he was told and dropped the large, heavy pot, as it landed on Adams' foot. The doberman cursed as he lifted his foot and grabbed it, now hopping on his other foot.

Ignoring the idiotic foolishness, the Manager rolled his eyes and continued, "A shipment of concession supplies as just arrived, I want the lot of you to unload the supplies and store them into the storage room, top shelf. Am I clear?"

"Yeah. Sure. Clear..." Fitz replied, as O'Dolph disappeared out of the kitchen, "...Clear as mud."

"Alright, shut it and lets get this over with," the doberman remarked, as he, Fitz and Freddy stepped outside, carrying several boxes towards the storage room, as directed. Each box weighed over heavy, it took at least two people to lift it off the ground, never mind carrying it.

"Now all that remains is to stack these on the top shelf," Adams said, grinning with small relief. As he opened it, however, he and the others were dumbstruck. The storage was a lot smaller than any of them could have imagined. Its space between the walls were only two feet, hardly providing any elbow space, never mind the space for two people to lift a heavy box of goods to the top shelf. "Of course."

With that, Adams and Fitz picked up the first box and held it over their heads, and with some very tricky maneuvers, they placed the box on the shelf. As they came to the last box, at the time their space was completely crowed, and when the last box was placed into position, they found that they were in closer contact then before.

"Well, this could be a problem," Fitz said, obviously.

"No duh! Now I'm beginning to get claustrophobic," the doberman replied, angrily, "and will you position your knife to where it's not nearly stabbing me?"

"My knife? I left my knife on the van," the coyote pointed out. _Awkward_!

"Let me outta here!" Adams demanded, even more angry then before. As the two struggled, boxes were knocked over, and they ended up crashing.

Curious, Freddy approached the storage and peeked in, "Hey guys, what are you doing?" He asked, as two fists launched and impacted his face. As the possum hit the ground, the two canines managed to crawl out of the mess, closing the door behind the pile of detained concession.

Suddenly, Adams' wrist comm. beeped, "This is Red Leader calling Red Team," it was Wilson, "report to Mark Bravo asap. We need-"

Then silence roamed, clearly the Sergeant's message was interrupted by something, and clearly it was something urgent by how he was putting it.

"That was the Sarge, they're in trouble," Freddy announced.

"Hey thanks, Captain Obvious," Adams replied, rudely.

"Your welcome, Lieutenant A. Hole."

"That's enough!" Fitz stepped in, "We gotta go and see what's going on."

"Alright, alright... let's go," the doberman said, getting to his feet. As the ran past the Manager, while he could only glance at them, Adams called, "Hey Boss, we're taking our break now," and left the Deli before O'Dolph could say a word.

With that, considering they were left without a vehicle nor any kind of transportation, the remaining members of Red Team had to run, all the way to the Palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Murray, still steamed after the argument with Sly, stormed down the hallway, heading to the kitchen for at least something to eat. Upset, he needed something to cover his melancholy, so perhaps there would be something good to eat.

Food, however, was not on the hippopotamus' mind, he could not understand, nor believe, what Sly had said to him. He thought he was his friend, he thought he respected him, but it looked as if he was wrong.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, he looked all around the deserted room, it was odd because it appeared as if this Palace was crawling with servants, but in the kitchen, no one was around. Good thing, too, because that meant he had free, unattended access to the refrigerator.

He approached the icebox and opened it, and to his disappointment, it was empty. But there was a substitute refrigerator in the kitchen, the freezer. With that information, he turned to the large, wooden doors and opened them, meeting with the icy cold air as it brushed across his face.

The hippo took slow, curious steps as he tiptoed into the freezer, pacing large pieces of meat hung up from a hook on the ceiling. At first, he was a little spooked by the sight, too close to resembling a slaughterhouse. However, he could not really see at full percent, for the lights of the freezer were off, leaving only the cold air.

He placed his hand over to the side, searching for a light switch, only to suddenly feel a moist liquid from one of the pieces of meat, he retracted his hand to find..._blood!_ Startled, he backed up and tripped, falling against the wall. Temporally stunned, he glanced to the wall and found the light switch, but as he reached and flipped it, fear restrained his voice at the horror.

The entire freeze was filled with hanging butcher meat, and what was the most frightening of it all, they were all people. Men. All tigers, monkeys, etc., all dead and hanging bare, their flesh skinned off, and their-

However, the hippo was not having any desire to create further descriptions, he was more desiring to get out of here. He ran out of the freezer and closed the doors behind him, panting heavily. Never had he seen a more bone-chilling sight.

As he scurried out of the kitchen, momentarily freaked out, he burst through the doors, only to come face-to-face with Methysia.

"Ah, Murray my dear, there you are," she said, smiling, "I was just coming to find you. The festivities are about to begin."

Murray studied the cobra, her smile was fixed and, not seeing it, down right suspicious. Suddenly, Sly's talk about what he claimed to have seen did not seem all that crazy, anymore. "Uh, thanks for the warning- er... telling me that, but-" he stuttered, looking past her and spying the long hallway. "But- I... gotta go!" He finished as he high tailed past the cobra and ran for it.

However, before he could get halfway, suddenly, he felt the cobra wrap herself around his head, her coils around his eyes. Momentarily stunned, he stopped and tried to pull her off, but his strength fell, as he felt two lips place a kiss on his cheek, and his mind went blank.

* * *

**A****nyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	25. Chapter 25

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception**

**_

* * *

_**

Meanwhile, within the shrine of the Moonstone, Bentley was restrained next to Dimitri, an unconscious Wilson, and Borg, as they watched the ritual begin. Torches were lit, music was played, and the giant stone was illuminated, as if it were living intelligence eager for the ritual to begin.

With the ropes restraining his wrists behind him shell, Bentley glanced at the others beside him, and then glanced at the bewitched servants. Although they were in their regular forms, he could see the horrific fate he and his comrades were about to face. Eaten by his own girlfriend, who would have seen _that_ coming.

It was clear they were at least brainwashed if even Penelope was perfectly comfortable with eating a man alive, out of all of his paranormal experience, he would have considered taking a nice long break from it all. Perhaps find a nice, quiet library and just read nonfictional stories, no more science fiction, supernatural, or any other relative category. Just sit their and read with Penelope, enjoying some peace for once in a while.

However, it looked as if he was not getting that opportunity, and it also looked as if he never will. Pretty soon, he was as much a meal as every other man in the Palace.

Their only hope was Sly and the Guru, if they could reach the demolition switch and blow it before it was too late, then it would be a done deal.

Suddenly, the curtains were pulled aside as Methysia slithered in, followed by an entranced Murray. As they past the captured thieves, the hippo did not even glance at them, obviously under the cobra's spell. _C'mon Sly, hurray it up_.

* * *

Meanwhile, the raccoon was face-to-face with the woman of his dreams, who was now one of the servants of this forsaken Palace, as well as a Maneater demon.

"Carmelita, listen to me," Sly began, attempting to get through to the vixen, "You're hexed."

"Why, thank you Cooper," she replied, smiling with purple-painted lips, "you're quite a charmer."

"No, I mean you're under a spell, you think you wanna eat me, but you really don't," the raccoon told her, "It's Methysia's influence. Snap out of it!"

She chuckled, "Oh Cooper, you always do make me laugh," with that, she tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

Luckily, he turned the tables and rolled back, pinning her arms to the ground.

"Well, well... isn't this a funny case of irony," she said, smiling at the raccoon. Before she could overpower him and devour him alive, Sly flipped back and landed away from her, and began to sprint. And Carmelita, the vixen leaped to her feet, now beyond any normal being, ran after him, on all fours.

_She was right_, Sly thought, _this is ironic_. Already, he goes through the same routine, the whole Cops and Robbers game he and Carmelita play all the time, right now, it was practically the same thing, except the name of the game would be called Predator and Prey.

With the Master Thief and his hands full, it was up to the Guru now. Considering the team below were restrained, and Sly was busy with his usual routine, all he needed to do was get that switch and destroy the Moonstone.

* * *

Meanwhile, back below the commotion, Bentley turned his attention to the Sergeant, who was now beginning to awake from his concussion, afterwards he glanced at Penelope, this was not only a horror, it was tragic. His girlfriend, his love, his appeared to be soul mate was now one of the many hexed women who were intending devour them like animals. Well, the non-social, ferocious animals.

Here he was, a handicapped turtle out of his wheelchair, restrained arms behind his shell, with two other comments and a robot, to be devoured by his own girlfriend. Life is such a beach. (_Say that out loud and you'll get the joke._)

He watched as Penelope spoke with the cobra, who stood next to the helpless Murray. The mouse was given a large knife, whom she was to use to slaughter, skin and cut her meal. And unfortunately for him, Bentley _was_ the meal.

Penelope accepted the blade and approached the turtle, her smile growing wider, revealing her needle teeth. Before she lifted the knife, her unpainted lips were first, as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. And with that, she backed up and lifted her weapon with one hand, and swung.

Suddenly, without warning, the sound of a carhorn beeped, echoing through the building, and was followed by a surprise of the Team Van bursting through the wall, casting a startle to everyone in the Palace.

Wilson looked back, spying his team in the front seat of the vehicle, as he turned to Bentley, who was missing a head. With that horrifying sight the cougar yelped, freaked out beyond any condition, until the turtle's head popped out from his shell.

"What's wrong?" Bentley asked, curious.

Panting heavily, Wilson, little-by-little, calmed down, "Nothing, just little freaked out there for a second."

With that, the turtle chuckled, and commented, "I love being a turtle."

* * *

**To _slylady345_: Right, sorry about that. Just trying to make it scary enough, although, I could have given more detail, so you can be thankful I didn't.**

**Reveiw please.**


	26. Chapter 26

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception**

**_

* * *

_**

With the Team Van parked before the ceremony, Freddy opened the door, slamming it into a servant's face. Although knowing that it did little to hurt the hexed woman, the rodent looked and an apologized, "Sorry," and ran over to aid the others.

On the new turret of the vehicle, Fitz went to town upon the area, and with a ShocTech turret, he fired randomly all over the place, without care of hitting any hostile. "Hee-ha!"

While the servants all retreated temporally, Adams hopped out and assisted the captured alleys as Freddy had already untied Bentley and the Sergeant, "How did you get the keys?" Wilson asked.

"We had our own spare made at some point that Scout chose not to mention at all," Freddy admitted.

"Why would he do that?"

"Maybe because..."

"Because what?" Asked a voice, the doberman turned to find... me, my arms folded as I awaited his comment.

"Uh... because he wanted it to be a surprise, because he's such a master of surprises," Adams said, smiling.

"Uh-huh, you just got lucky, Adams," I told him, vanishing.

Afterwards, Adams finished in untying the cougar, and as Bentley was free, he crawled onto his wheelchair and pulled out his dart launcher, firing any persuing servants. With everyone free and handed a weapon, the fighting began.

The servants all approached them, all walking like regular citizens as the Team prepared themselves, "Hello, so this is what you were complaining about? It's more like my fantasy!" Adams commented, focusing more on the "women in small clothing" detail. Suddenly, the women shape-shifted into their predator forms, as they glared at them, and he was dumbstruck, "I'm strangely still aroused."

With that, the demons attacked and the Team opened fire. As his darts put many of them to sleep, or at least slowed them down, Bentley suddenly felt a servant from behind wrap her arms around him. He looked up and saw a solution, with that he fired a dart up to the ceiling, which bounced off and pierced the servant in the shoulder.

While unleashing fire as well as enjoying himself, Fitz was took off guard as a Maneater leaped on the turret, roaring at him. With hast, the coyote pulled out a Shock grenade and jammed it into her mouth. "Sorry, ma'am," he said, leaping off the Van. The demon attempted to chase after him but the grenade unleashed a powerful stunning shock-wave as she leaped in midair.

With all the gunfire and explosion, the chaos and destruction, Murray was reminded with all of the adventures he had with his friends, all of the fun he use to have, and all of the good times that involved exactly what was going on now. With that boost, he was snapped out of his trance.

Although a smile was painted on her face, Methysia was not happy nor pleased with what was happening. She was losing her hold over the men, even with a small army of hexed women, she was nearing defeat.

Meanwhile, Sly glanced below, his friends were free, the tide of this situation had turned. Unfortunately, the raccoon could not enjoy this knowledge, for he was still on the run from his favorite cop turned man eating demon.

As he ran all around the top floor of the Palace, the Guru had finally reached the demolition switch. With the concentration, he disabled the globe shielding the device.

Feeling her power suddenly detained, the cobra looked over to the top of the Moonstone, spotting the koala holding the weapon that would shatter her source of Dreamtime power. With that knowledge, she commanded the guarding servant to stop him.

With that command in place, Carmelita ceased chasing after the raccoon and looked back at the Moonstone, as the Guru held the demolition switch. With her new speed and agility, she leaped onto the stone and climbed up to the top, knocking the old man off the Moonstone as he fell.

"Guru!" Sly yelped, as the vixen turned back to him. Before he could run again, she leaped and pounced on him, pinning him to the floor with full strength.

* * *

As the Guru fell, Methysia smiled, with her Moonstone saved, there was no way for them to escape now. However, the koala tried to grab the demolition switch while he fell, but it was to far from his reach.

Just when things looked grim for him, he was caught, as well as the switch, by The Murray. The cobra turned to notice this, and for the first time any of them had seen, her smile vanished. With the device in hand, the hippo took the opportunity and activated the switch.

With the device triggered, the shatter bomb activated, and erupted an sonic explosion throughout the Moonstone. Little-by-little, cracks formed onto the stone, trailing from the bottom to the top, as beams of light shined through the opening, seeking the freedom from the rock. With the entire Moonstone, fully cracked and breaking apart, it desolved and fell down the floor, breaking into smaller much smaller pieces.

* * *

**Sorry if this chaptered a little sloppy, I'm eager to move on to the next story so I can get closer to Lockout.**

**To _slylady345_: Glad you approve, I work hard to make my stories excellent.**

**To _pasta16_: Nice to see you like, and if you like Deception, just wait until Lockout. There will be drama there.**

**A****nyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	27. Chapter 27

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception  
**

* * *

With the Moonstone destroyed, so was its hold over the servants. All at once, everyone, including Penelope and Neyla, returned to their normal forms. As they stood still for a short moment, they were utterly confused at what had happened to them.

Pinned to the floor, Sly watched as Carmelita's eyes faded from the violet swirls to her normal, chocolate brown eyes, with her beast-like features gone, the vixen's eyes fell shut as she slumped on the ground beside him.

Penelope and Neyla stood motionless as their eyes returned to their normal colors, as well as the restraining smiles that besieged their faces vanished, and, like the others, they shook their heads, shacking out the fog from their heads.

"Oh... What happened to me?" Penelope asked, holding her head. She opened her eyes and looked around, it was a blur, "...Bentley?"

The turtle smiled; relieved at his love's return, and pulled out the glasses she had left behind, and given them to her. Before, while she was a zombie, she appeared to see without them, and with the sign she was blind without her glasses was visible, it meant she was back, "Here..."

She accepted the glasses and placed them on her face, only to find Bentley, smiling. "Bentley? Whoa-" she said her hand on her head, "Where am I?" -She looked down to herself, noticing she was dressed in very, very little. With that, she bashfully wrapped her arms over her body- "Why am I wearing a bikini?"

"You mean you don't remember?" He asked.

"N- Well, I remember leaving with Methysia, finding the key, a flash of light, and then- _poof_!" She described, her arms not leaving her cover, "-And now I here, half-naked."

"You're not alone," Neyla commented, studying her appearance, as well as her own, "I think you look nice, as for me, I think I'm going to keep this."

"Neyla, aren't you even the least bit curious of what just happened to you," Wilson asked, standing beside the turtle.

"Hey now!" Dimitri stepped in, "Why must you focus on other things and not give the lady a compliment. Yes! You must keep outfit, it will suit you for long, joyous times!"

"Why thank you, Dimitri," the white tigress said, spiting Wilson.

"Yes, and-" Freddy added, "And I think you should keep that on for a week- not including today."

She smirked and patted the possum on the head, "Nice try, Freddy. It's tempting though."

"I think I've had enough to wait," Penelope stepped in, "First- I'd like my clothes back, second- I would like to know what is going on?"

"It's a_ long_ story," Murray told her, the Guru on his shoulder, as he stood in front of them.

{Indeed} seconded the Guru, when suddenly they heard a groan. They all turned their heads; their guard up, as Methysia sat up, rubbing her head with her tail.

"What happened?" She asked, to their confusion. As she rubbed her head, the Moonstone headpiece detached and dropped to the floor.

Suddenly, Bentley felt the Seeker's Scroll begin to react, as if something had popped into its vision. He pulled out the Scroll and opened it, as it became clearer this time, without any distractions, as it pointed at the cobra. He rolled over to the snake, holding the Scroll around and over the small headpiece. No matter which position he had it in, it was pointing at the Moonstone. Which became the real revelation- Methysia had the key to herself all along.

The turtle picked up the headpiece, as it glowed fatedly, and looked at the cobra, who was more confused than anyone else here. "Perhaps you'd like to tell us a little story."

* * *

As soon as Sly rejoined them, and all of the ladies re-donned their clothes, Methysia explained how she discovered the giant Moonstone a year ago. It started with the key first, which she had mistakenly fashioned into a headpiece, and then found the even bigger stone, which had suddenly emitted a bright flash. With that, she had been turned into a Dreamtime slave to the Moonstone, luring more women under its spell as well as luring men to their doom.

With all of the women under its control, the Moonstone _was_ the all seeing mind, including the connection to all of the servants it had subjugated, they all shared a single mind, all eyes were spies to its will. Along with the power of the moon that shined every night, it was able to use it to transform the women into the frightening Maneater demons, raising the ancient and myth creature from the shadows and back into the new world.

"That explains everything," Bentley said, studying the stone.

"Yes, and I thank you all for you bravery," she said, as she began to kiss all of the men on the cheek, starting with Bentley, who was modest and polite, "You have freed me from a curse I thought I would never be free," then Sly, "I am forever in you dept, I will do anything for you my brave rescuers."

When she kissed Murray, without the enchanting lip gloss she was normally using, it actually felt like a real kiss, but considering all the other kisses were performed with deception, it meant little to him.

"Actually, we really just came here for this headpiece," the turtle explained, "Which we believe to be-"

"Approved! Take it. It's yours," she told them, without hesitation. Obviously, she had had enough of the troublesome jewel, and did not desire to have the same problem a second time.

"Thank you," Bentley said, "Now that we've got what we came for, let's go."

"Just a minute, Bentley," Sly stopped him, "I've got one more thing to see to."

* * *

Awakening from, what she thought was a concussion; Carmelita groaned heavily as she shook her head, attempting to caress her forehead. However, her hand could not touch her head. She looked up to see her wrists were bind with her own pair of handcuffs, hung from the ceiling as her feet were close enough to stand flat on the floor.

She struggled to get free and saw no good, she looked down to find her key, only to find that she was no longer dressed in her usual clothing, but in even smaller cloths then she could be comfortable in. And as she looked up.

Anger filled her lungs as well as show on her face as she found Sly Cooper, standing there in front of her, smiling, as he held a camera. "Smile!" He said, as a flash blinded her.

After blinking several times to clear it, she then saw a humiliating picture of her, helpless and in her current clothes.

"Thank you, Inspector," he said, "I've been eager for a new picture of you, and I think this one might be my favorite."

As the raccoon blew a kiss to the vixen, and turned to leave, Carmelita's rage had reached her limit. "_Cooper_!"

* * *

**Read and Review.  
**


	28. Epilogue

_Sly Cooper fanfic9_

* * *

**...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Melancholy and Repent...  
**

_

* * *

_**Untold Chronicles...**

**Deception**

**_

* * *

_**

Outside, as many of the ex-servants of the Palace left, able to finally return to their homes, the Gang were assembled within the Team Van, preparing to leave as Murray had his final talk with Methysia.

"Once again, I thank you Murray," the cobra said, bowing her head to him.

The hippo nodded and gave her a weak grin, which she could read easily.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I thought, back when you were hexed, that the reason you invited me and my friends to your Palace was because you liked me and wanted me here," he explained, "but I guess you only wanted me here was so..."

"I could eat you," she finished, "Yes, I am terribly sorry if your feelings are hurt."

"It's okay," Murray said, his head low.

Methysia grinned as she came closer to whisper into his ear, "You know, the headpiece is practically like a cell phone, and I can still link my mind to it to talk to you," she explained, "Whenever you want to speak to me, just link it to one of your fem friends."

With that information, it told him that the key was not only still active in mind control capabilities, it was also a way he talk to Methysia whenever he wanted. Like a cell phone. Considering she had given him this information, she was practically giving him a phone number and saying "Call me" like a girl tells a boy, which meant that she _did_ and, still does, like him.

As he watched the cobra slither away, she glanced at him with her_ real_eyes and blew a kiss to him, which to Murray, was a good sign. After the doors closed to Methysia's Palace, he felt better than before. _Much_ better.

When he hopped into the Team Van, before driving off, he turned back to the others, "Sly?"

"Yeah pal?" The raccoon replied.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry for what I said before, I believed too much that a girl actually liked me that I couldn't believe it was a lie. I should have taken your side instead of a girl I just met yesterday."

"It's okay, buddy. I don't blame you all that much," Sly replied, "I would have said the same things if I were seduced that deeply. Also, we wouldn't have given up on you no matter what you said. You and Bentley, you're more than my best friends, you're like brothers to me."

"Murray _Cooper_?" The Sergeant said, testing the pieced together names, "Not a bad ring to it."

The hippo chuckled, as he began to drive. After they passed the gates, he reviewed what they had achieved after the semi-ordeal. They had gotten the key, to who knows what, which was also a mystical communication jewel for him to talk to his new pen-pal, Sly had a new picture to admire his favorite police woman, Neyla, as she claimed, had gotten a new outfit, and Charlie Brown had gotten another rock. _Good grief_.

* * *

As Murray drove the Team Van through the town, Wilson had directed him to go another way, as in to make one more stop. The hippo nodded and took the route, drawing attention to the others.

"Hey, what gives?" Adams asked, "Aren't the docks the other way?"

"Yes, but don't you have a paycheck to collect?" The Sergeant asked.

With that, the doberman, as well as Fitz and Freddy, took notice of this an sighed, after a long night, they had forgotten the paycheck that was given after the job. Perhaps some cash would add a little more to their achievements.

Upon return to the Deli, the three members of Red Team hopped out of the vehicle and went straight to the Manager.

"Okay Boss, we're done for the day," Adams remarked, "How about our paychecks?"

"Paychecks? You're not getting paid, you are all fired," O'Dolph told them.

Their jaws dropped to the floor as their eyes widened completely, "What? Why?"

"You put hot sauce in everyone's drinks," the monkey pointed out, "You think we all just forgot about that? There were dozens of complaints, refunds, and et cetera!- and I know it was you three who were responsible. So I will not pay you for your foolishness, in fact, I say you owe me for all of the trouble you caused. three-hundred dollars is said to even things."

"Yeah, about that," with that, Adams made a break for the door, followed by the coyote and the possum. They hopped back onto the van, as the angry Manager burst through the doors, "Murray, drive!"

With that, the hippo stomped on the peddle, and drove at nearly top speed. He drove over a puddle, which flinged mud all over the Manager, who cursed.

"Well Wilson, I just have to let you know that I was having hell while working at that Deli," Adams explained, "Alone with these two is torture enough, it's hard to concentrate while having to deal with a couple of jackasses."

"That's good," the Sergeant replied, "Because now you'll know how I feel whenever I'm stuck with the _three_ of you jackasses. You think I have the time to relax and mess around while I'm having to take charge of the Team? I don't, I'm one of the only serious ones on the ship. Cooper and his friends are busy deciding our next move, the Panda King's only on kitchen duty, and Reign is not here. So when you see me giving orders on that ship, remember that I have it harder on our SWAT team days then you do now."

He was silent, the Sergeant was right, apparently. All this time, whenever he acted like a jerk, it was because he has the harder work done. It was clear that he was really trying to teach Adams a lesson, to discipline him, to transform him into a responsible soldier.

_Not gonna happen_, he thought, grinning. And as the Van headed back to the _Gallantry_, another thing was gained in the achievements. Not a paycheck, but a lesson well learned, _sort of_.

* * *

Meanwhile, sitting on the curb in front of the Deli, the troubled Manager held his head in his palms, now that the destructive foolishness of those incompetent delinquents had destroyed his business, what was he to do now.

"Honey?" called a voice, a familiar voice. O'Dolph looked up to meet another monkey, which was one of the ex-servants of the Palace. To his surprise, the woman was his wife.

"My love?" he called, standing up, unable to believe his eyes. I had been months since he had last seen her, when she had disappeared, and he was beginning to believe that she had died.

He approached and wrapped her arms around her. They hugged and kissed as the sun rose, casting its orange light over the world. And just like that, with the return of his wife, O'Dolph's bad days were relinquished.

THE END

* * *

**Consider this a gift to my friend, _Jammin Jabala_. The most dedicated Murray fan I have ever met, and the most honest critic I have come to share a friendship with. You are the reason I work hard to make my stories as perfect as I can. I hope you, out of everyone who had read this story, had enjoyed it.**

**A****nyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


End file.
